The Aide From Another Time
by going for the win
Summary: America wasn't chosen for as the One. But now, almost 6 years later, America is back at the palace. But now under not as quite understanding circumstances. Maxon, and Kriss falling a part at the seams, and America coming is the only way they realize it. But what happens when secrets buried so deep are uncovered? After all the secrets no one knows about do the most damage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I left the simple school building in Carolina, not wanting to leave, for it was the only place I could actually stay away from my own thoughts. But I let my feet guide me away from my safe house to home. Although it has been 6 years since the Selection, I could not stop myself from thinking about Maxon. Or rather King Maxon now, who is happily married to his beautiful wife, Kriss. A little boy bumped into me as I walked along the street to my apartment, an eight from one glance for sure. The castes were still in place, one thing I despised most of all, knowing that Maxon had protected my from his father on my point of view on them. But yet he did nothing to resolve of them.

I took a few dollars out of my back pocket to give to the boy, one who needed the money more than I did. Once he saw the money, his eyes gained that puppy dog look. I laughed slightly at this. "Here you go." I said handing him the money. Hastily grabbing it from my hands, and holding it behind his back, he looked back up at me. "Thank you." He said and quickly running off.

I opened the door to my apartment, hanging the keys upon a hook near the door. Closing it, I went to the kitchen and started warming up left over pasta over the stove. Once it was done, I sank into the couch. The jeans I had on were from the Selection. I don't know why I still kept them, but I could not get rid of them. Luckily, it was a day where the review was not on for it still pained me to see Maxon. But of course my day had to get just that much better.

There was a crash downstairs, right below me. Getting up from the couch, I made my way to the door and opened it slightly. "Hello?" I called out, my voice meek. I grabbed a flashlight from the drawer in the desk beside the door. I lived in an apartment building that was on top of small shops. It was great when you needed to go shopping since everything was so close by. Right below me was a pottery shop, the owner bright-eyed and kind. So I was not as careful as I should have been when I was walking down the stairs.

"Hello?" I called again into the shop, finding nothing broken. I continued walking along but a the speed of a snail afraid as if there were mines everywhere and one was going to blow up in my face. Which one pretty much did.

I made my way up to the front of the store when I found the owner lying on the floor, dead. Blood splattered all around him, but mostly around the back of his neck which was where he was killed. In the soft spot right under your head. I was still in shock and was looking down at the floor, to horrified at what I saw to see the knife lying on the counter right next to me.

Bright lights filled the space about a minute or two later. I had started to clean up the area and moved him into a position that they would be able to carry him of in. But, I didn't look like I was helping out. Instead, I had the shock of my life. "You!" a voice shouted from behind the light, making it impossible for me to see who it was. "I pointed to myself making sure I was the one being spoken to. "Yes you girl." I could just hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Now, put your hands where I could see them!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the reviews! It's my first time writing a fan fiction so please take it easy on me. Thanks!**

Chapter 2:

"What's your name?" A gruff voice said from in front of me. The small room I was in was dark and there was another light shining brightly in my eyes. What was with the guards and light? "America Singer." I replied, sounding braver than I was. I fidgeted in the uncomfortable plastic chair I was sitting in, Waiting for the next question. "What do you do for a living?" "Teach kids of all ages and all skills." I could hear a pen scribble down the information. "Why does it matter anyway?" I asked. "I am asking the questions young lady." The guard said. "Now, why did you kill him?"

"I didn't.." I started to say before being cut off. "We know you did since the bloody knife was right next to you on the counter. Funny thing is that you didn't even try to run away. You just stood there and made the job easier for us to carry the body away. Rebels run away so you are not one of those, unless they are trying to infiltrate the palace again through you." I literally sat there, my mouth wide open at the idea of me being a rebel. Didn't he know who I was?

I was shown to a cell of my own. The rust lined the bedpost and the bars, letting me know that this one hadn't been used in a while. There was no window and the only thing other than the bed, was a toilet. "Yay," I muttered under my breath "This is beautiful." I turned around to find the guard gone and the bar door locked shut. Now All I had to do was wait.

A few days later, the gruff voiced guard had returned. Yanking me out of the cell by my arm, he lead me down a hallway. "You have a visitor." He told me "So you better not do anything stupid. You got that?" I shook my head yes in response, too busy avoiding other prisoners arms that grabbed for me through the bars of their cells. Leading me to a door, the guard paused before opening it. "Are you ready?" this time his voice didn't sound as demanding and this time I answered. "Yes."

There was no one in the room yet, so I had time to observe it. It was nothing like my cell at all. The walls were cleaner, unlike my dingy, stained walls and the floor wasn't covered in hay. There was a wooden table in the middle with 4 chairs all around it. 3 big ones and a chair with a seat on it. At first, I was confused with it but when someone knocked at the door, it all clicked into place. The guard had left to stand outside the door.

I figured that w were in the palace and that could only mean 1 thing. When the door opened, it reassured me that my guess was correct. "Your majesties." I said. Maxon and Kriss. I noticed a head sticking out from behind them. _Oh great_, I thought, half of me excited and the other half annoyed and sarcastic,_ with their daughter too._ But the funny part was that she looked and acted more like me than Kriss and Maxon. After all, she was the first one to introduce herself to me. "Hi," she said taking my hand, "My name is Adrianna."

I shook her hand of course. "My name is America." I said. "But don't tell anyone I said this okay?" She nodded her head yes. "I like your name better." Adrianna giggled and took my hand, leading me to the table I helped her up onto the chair before turning around to bow to the King and Queen. Maxon looking at me like he couldn't believe what I just did or the fact that I was here at all. Kriss was the opposite. After looking at her husbands almost loving expression she glared daggers at me as if she could burn a hole through my head. And I didn't doubt it that she could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, they truly are so awesome. **

******prnamber3909 : don't worry, I have a surprise for you later on! :)**

Chapter 3:

We had sat down at the rectangle table. I sat next to Adrianna, Maxon across from me and Kriss next to him. His honey- blonde hair was falling slightly by his eye, and as soon as Maxon realized it, he ran his hands through his hair. "Okay." He said looking down at the paper. "You are here because you are a murderer. Am I right." "No." I said too quickly after he finished speaking sounding desperate. "I mean no." I said again composing myself and my voice. putting his hands clasped together on the table as if he was praying, he looked at me. "And why should we believe you?"

I still was shocked that he even asked me that question since **I** was the one that kept the secret about the scars on his back. But I am quite sure Kriss knows now that she is his wife and all. "Well, first of all, do I look like the person that would be able to murder somebody after stopping the caning during the selection. And it was not like I would even have a motive. He was a kind man whose store I lived above. So why are you questioning my truth?"

Kriss was shocked that I lashed out like that at her husband but she put her mask back on before anyone but I could see it. "Now," I said, clearing my throat. "I will be leaving." And they didn't even try to stop me. Except for the fact that Adrianna followed me. Which I only realized once I closed my cell door. "Hello?" her voice said from behind me. I swear on my life that I jumped at least 3 feet in the air. Catching my breath, Adrianna sat on the floor waiting for me to join her. "I have a secret too." she said, beckoning me to lean over to hear it. She was about to tell me when Maxon and Kriss came running into the room.

"Let her out!" Kriss demanded. "I do not want my daughter to be held by a prisoner." I looked Kriss in the eye. "I did not imprison her here. She willingly followed." I stood up by the bar and came close to stare down Kriss. And that was when it came. She slapped me. The queen slapped me across the face. I was ready to strangle her when Maxon leaned in the way. There was a little gasp behind me.

"Why did you do that mommy?" Adrianna asked from behind me. Kriss, ignoring her daughter's question, took a deep breath and said "Lets go." showing her struggle to keep her temper in check. I thought Adrianna was going to be like her father and listen and follow the orders given to her. But man, was I surprised today. "No." Adrianna said, being as defiant as ever, and the most serious I had heard yet from her so far.

"We are going!" Kriss said, almost screaming at her daughter. "No." Adrianna said again. Before Kriss would scream again, Maxon, who had been quite this entire time. intervened. "Wat do e need to do to get you upstairs Adrianna?" he asked simply. Adrianne thought for a little and then came up with a perfect plan. "I got it." she said smiling, obviously pleased with what she was about to say.

"I want Miss America to become my teacher and aide. My aide and teacher now are **so** boring and they treat me like I can't do anything because I have, well what is it called?" Adrianna looked up at her dad, hoping that he would help her out. "Dyslexia." Maxon said quietly. "Dyslexia and autism. Slight autism." He looked at me. "She loves things and connects with everything. Never is one thing just and object. So yes. She has dyslexia and autism." I looked down at her who was standing by my side, not budging.

Maxon looked back up at me again. "So, it looks like you have a job." And I saw more than happiness behind his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks every one for the reviews. Can we try to get to 50 soon? Any way, here we go**

**kaylie2000: we will find out the answer to your question in this chapter.**

Chapter 4:

Adrianna's room was in the same wing as the selection once was in. Actually, her room used to be mine. Which I don't think was an accident. "So," I said taking it all in. "This is your room." Adrianna nodded eagerly. The rom was a soft pink and the bed had a canopy the same color hanging over it. The place where my vanity once stood was a doll house that would be big enough to fit Adrianna in. And as you walked in, there was a fuzzy, pink rug.

"Beautiful." I said to Adrianna. "Is pink your favorite color?" I asked and Adrianna nodded and started to blush from the compliment. Sitting on the rug, it was now I who beckoned Adrianna to come a sit with me. "Now," I stated, "Let's play a game to get to know each other better."

I had gotten some paper and cut it up and wrote a question on it. Put in a hat, so the choice would be random. Adrianna picked first. "What do you do to have fun?" she asked me. That question was easy. "I play music and sing. I can teach you if you want." I replied. "Yes please." Adrianna said quickly after I spoke. Again, like me. My turn. Picking out of the hat, I grabbed a piece of paper. But when I pulled it out, I didn't see a question. It was an entry form. For the Selection. For the choosing was supposed to be random. But everyone knew it wasn't.

Shaking my head, I saw the question written down on the card. "How old are you?" I asked. "6" Adrianna said, proud as ever. "Awesome." I said enthusiastically. Adrianna's hand fished inside the hat and quickly pulled out a slip of paper. "Where are you from?" Easy. "Carolina" Adrianna smiled. "Daddy talks about a girl he met from Carolina all the time." Now it was my turn to blush.

Grabbing another slip of paper from the hat, I read it out loud. "Who is your father and describe him in one word." Adrianna opened her mouth to speak but someone else did for her. A deep masculine voice. "King Maxon. And he is amazingly handsome." I whipped my head around to find Maxon leaning against the door way. "ONE word." I said playfully, stopping myself from going on, remembering Kriss.

"What do you want now?" I asked eyeing him. "I need you to come and talk with me. Outside." Getting up off the floor, I pointed to Adrianna. "Stay here." I said. " We can continue the game, or we can start a new game. But make sure you clean the mess up." Adrianna nodded and started to clean up. Closing the door behind me, Maxon led me to the room right over to the right. "Maxon, I" But I was silenced by Maxon. "Do you still love me?" he asked quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I have no life on Tuesday, so I am posting the 5th chapter, 3rd one posted today. Don't forget to go on my profile and participate in the poll. It is really important to next chapter. Thank you!**

Chapter 5:

I stood there in silence, Maxon's question ringing in my ears._ Do you still love me?_ "Maxon, I still like you. But you are married to Kriss. After all, you chose her. Not me. And I think that it is time that we moved on. Okay?" Maxon stood there in silence now. "Is this my room?" I asked, not liking the awkward silence between us. He nodded meekly and I left the room, patting him on the shoulder.

As I entered Adrianna's room again, I found her sitting by the piano, just staring at it. "I can't think of anything to play." She complained. I giggled. "Well, first, we have to teach you the notes, and then you play music. Finally, you create your own master piece. Maybe we can start tomorrow." I replied. "We still have to go to dinner and we still have not changed yet."

I am not used to wearing dresses, especially ball gowns. But I made it through the night in a dress. The maids that had left me a dress had done a beautiful job. The soft sky blue dress was strapless with a tight corset top. The bottom had been made to be plain and simple. But sweet, which was exactly what I wanted, since it was just me.

My hair was put into a French twist, the right side embedded with jewels. pearl stud earrings were the way to go for me. No gloves, no purse, silver kitten heels, barely any make up and a teardrop necklace. Perfect. I made my way down the hall to Adrianna's room. But I was stopped in my tracks when I heard screaming. "Why did you stand up for her!" the first voice shrieked. I was unable to tell who it was. "And now your, father is letting me go. Slowly! All because of America. Now you will have to pay with what you have done!" I slowly backed away, but not far enough that I was unable to hear screams of pain.

I was sitting out on my balcony, trying to get the voices out of my head. But a new one took its place instead. Maxon's. "If you don't want me to be in love with you, you're going to have to stop looking so lovely... I'm not kidding. You're too beautiful for your own good." I shook my head again and his voice was gone. That happened a while ago. It's history now. He made his choice. And he is happy.

Now, on my walk to Adrianna's room, there was no screaming, so I entered. Adrianna slid off her bed onto her feet. "I'm ready." she said cheerful as ever. She was dressed in a floor length gown that was a lovely shade of mint green. Her puffed shoulder straps attached to a dress top outlined with gems. "Let's go." I said, ushering her out of the room.

It was awkwardly quiet at dinner. Not one thing was making a sound except for the waiters and the cutlery scraping across the dishes. I stole one glance at Maxon, who was looking down at his plate. Then a glance at Kriss, who seemed focused on the waiter delivering a message. Adrianna was playing with her napkin, folding it into what ever she could get it to look like.

I joined in and made a crane out of the napkin for Adrianna, who amazed at my work, got up and showed it to her mother and father. Kriss smiled and then went back to eating. Maxon, however, spoke. "Cool." he said, enthusiastically, matching Adrianna's energy. Then he nodded his head yes to me, approvingly. I smiled back to him in return. Then it happened. Maxon reached up subtly and tugged his ear. And I did the same back out of habit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanksfor the reviews. Don't for get that I am open to suggestions.**

Chapter 6:

I went with Adrianna to her room immediately after dinner. She got ready for bed while I was choosing a bedtime story from her bookshelf. There were so many new books that I almost missed some of the old ones she had, like The Little Mermaid, and Cinderella. By the time Adrianna was out of the bath room in her silk pajamas, I had already gotten three books for her to choose from.

Ending up with The Little Mermaid as the book, I put the other two away. The books were based on the Disney movies, so the were good for children. "Why did, you choose this one?" I asked Adrianna who was sitting on her bed watching me. "She has red hair just like us." she simply stated, which was true. Ariel did have fiery red hair just like the both of us.

I sat on the bed with Adrianna and she just looked at me expectantly. "Oh no." I said, getting what she wanted. "I am not reading the book. You are. Just imagine how much more satisfied you will be at the end of the book. Besides, it will help with your dyslexia. Think of it as my first lesson for you since I am now your teacher. So get reading." Handing the book over to Adrianna, she heaved a heavy sigh, receiving the book from me. "Ariel was 16, the age men." "When." I corrected her. "When mermaids should be..."

After Adrianna's reading had gone on for 10 minutes, she began to get tired. I grabbed a piece of paper from the bed side table and used it as a book mark. "But I'm not tired." Adrianna said, yawning. "Yes you are." I said, gently taking the book out of her hands and closed it. Adrianna brought up her bed covers and went to lay down. I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. As I was about to leave, I heard Adrianna say wait. I turned around to find her looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. "Can you sing me a song. After all, I hear you like to." I giggled again and walked back over to the bed.

I turned off the light before I sat one the edge of the bed. "Lets see." I said, "What should I sing?" I paused for a minute before an idea came to me. "Would you like to watch a movie tomorrow?" Adrianna nodded her head yes vigorously. "What movie." "Oh." I smiled "It will be a surprise. I will sing you a song though from it. Ready?" Her eyes were starting to close, but she smiled and said yes.

"Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see into your imagination. We'll begin with a spin, traveling in a world of my creation. What we'll see will defy explanation. If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Any thing you want, just do it. Want to change the world." My voice started to fade out. "There's nothing, to it." Adrianna now was sleeping contently in her bed. I kissed her on the forehead lightly before I left the room. "Good night." I whispered.

Once in my bedroom, I let out a sigh, leaning against the door. Getting up off the door, I walked out to the balcony only to find it occupied by some one else. And of course, the some one had to be Maxon. As I walked out, Maxon, turned around. "Hello."

"Hello." I said, my voice cold. I leaned in the railing, looking over the gardens. "I know things will be weird between us. But I just wanted an update on what you will be doing with my daughter." I shifted my position so I would be looking at him in the eye. "You will find out if she wants to tell you or when it is on a need to know basis. And as far as I can see, it isn't on a need to know basis. But I can assure you that no harm has happened between your daughter and I" I walked off the balcony to the door.

Maxon followed me and was surprised when I opened it. "Thank you for the visit." I said stonily. "And may I suggest something. Forget about us and what we used to be for it was not me who messed it up. Maybe I can forgive you. But I wish you a good marriage with Kriss. And I can see it is in a delicate situation. So take care of that first. See who your allies are." When I was talking axon had walked into the hall and once I was finished, I closed the door.

I turned around to find a note on my bed with the royal seal of the Queen. Rolling my eyes, I opened it, expecting an insult. But I got more than that. I stared at the message hoping it would change. But it didn't. And that message was the only thing I could think about all night. _You don't know who you are dealing with._

**So, if you want to hear the song America sang go on YouTube and look up Fiona Apple Pure Imagination. Think about eliminating the instruments so it was just a softer sweeter voice. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys for all the great reviews! It is so great to here all of that after a long day (school and everything.) Here are some shout outs and some clarifications. :)**

**piepie1289: Thank you for all the support, you truly are awesome.**

**guest mih: America doesn't know if it is Kriss yelling, or Maxon yelling, or anyone else who works at the palace. Remember, America did not recognize any of the voices. But you are on to something, the yelling comes into play later on. And thanks for the help. ;)**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 7:

**_ Flashback: As I was sitting at the choice for the one, I squirmed in my seat as a guard's gaze shifted over to focus on me. But, thankfully the King and Queen entered the room. But there was something different about the queen. She didn't stand as straight when she walked and her hair covered her face. But no one else seemed to notice. And we didn't have time to. A little bit after, a guard fired a bullet into the back of Celeste's hair._**

_"Run, America, run!" I told myself and I pushed my exhausted legs to push even harder and work even more. I looked behind me to find a familiar face on the rebel chasing after me. Aspen. "You left me!" Aspen cried out after me, stopping his chase after me. "You left me!" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said back, his words piercing my heart making tears well up in my eyes. "I thought he loved me too." But this time his face changed into someone else's. Maxon. "I love you America." He said to me. I had stopped running and was staring at him. "No you don't." I replied, on the verge of crying. "I want saying yes to be as easy as breathing for you!" I looked down at my dress and then snapped my head up to meet his gaze. But sobbing. "It would have been. But you didn't ask. Why Maxon, why?" I was choking on my words, tears streaming down my face. But he didn't reply. Instead, he transformed into someone else again. Kriss. "I'm sorry America he didn't pick you, but what can I say. I'm better than you, so face it he is mine. So stop dreaming." Her eyes could burn through stone right now, thankfully unable for humans to do. But before I could answer, the ground swallowed me up. And I was falling, and falling, and falling into an eternal pit of darkness._

I shook myself awake laying in my bed. I had over slept so the maids, oh how kind and thoughtful of them, had brought my breakfast for me to eat in bed. I had just settled in my bed to start eating when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called. Adrianna walked in along with her parents. Adrianna skipped over to my bed and sat down on it across from me.

"She refused to eat without you, Miss America." Kriss said, struggling to call me Miss America. "Okay," I said "Well, I have plenty of food here so we can share my breakfast. Besides, I have a big day planned, so if you don't mind," I said, shooing them out of the room, "we are good here." And that was all it took to get the parents out of my room.

We ate a breakfast of French Toast and orange juice. Kid friendly, but delicious. "One second." I told Adrianna. "Let me just go and get changed." I walked into the bathroom a dress in hand. It was a short one, more like one of those old school party dresses from the 2013's. It was a pink dress with a loose draped top and a high low bottom. I let my hair stay down and applied a little faint pink lip gloss. Waling out of the bathroom bare foot, I went right over and grabbed a pair of comfortable black flats.

Adrianna was staring at me. "You look very pretty today." she told me and I blushed a little. "Thank you." I said, touching her hair with my hand. "So do you." which was not an understatement. She wore shorts and a t-shirt, obviously ready to spend the day with me. "Ready?" I asked. And I didn't even have to say anything else before Adrianna went bounding down the hall.

We started with watching a movie. An old classic. Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. Adrianna was captivated by it. I decide that if she wanted to be able to make up anything that had to do with music, her imagination had to be set free. We walked around the garden afterwards. "Okay." I said and Adrianna turned towards me. "Do something that would let you act like something else. Anything at all."

We had been playing our game for a little while now and I was happy with her imagination. "Now, can you be a fairy right now?" I asked Adrianna who then let her arms out to the side a flapped them up and down fluidly. "Look Miss America. I'm a fairy." she said smiling. "When we get back inside though, you are going to write about your favorite thing you pretended to be." Adrianna nodded. "We don't have to go in yet?" she asked. "No."

I wish I could have taken a picture of this, for it truly was magical. And it started to remind me of the song I sang last night, so I started to sing it softly. "If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it." I smiled with Adrianna who was sporting the biggest grin I had ever seen from anyone. And I really wished I had a camera right then. But someone else had one who was there. And snapped a picture for me.

**Don't forget to review and any questions I would be happy to answer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for following! **

**Guest mih: You will find out this chapter who snapped the picture.**

Chapter 8:

I found myself sitting in a chair on the set of The Report that evening. The set up was different from last time. There were two chairs for the king and queen. To the right of those chairs was a throne for the princess and a simple wooden chair for me. True it was not as extravagant as the others but the swirly designs carved into it was right up with them in the beauty.

Maxon had sat down in his chair after talking on the report and held Kriss's had firmly. "Princess Adrianna," called Gavril. "Come over here." Adrianna bounded out of her chair and right over next to Gavril. "I hear that you have a new teacher? Am I right?" I noticed that Gavril left the word aide out, probably because Kriss requested it. "Yes." Adrianna replied, excitement pouring out of her. "Well, I am sure everyone would love to see who this young lady is. Can you go get her for me?" Gavril patted Adrianna on her shoulder as she rushed off to find me.

Adrianna took my hand and dragged me over to Gavril. The camera hadn't gotten and footage with me in it until now and Gavril had his back turned to me the entire time talking. And you could tell he was surprised. "Well," he said. "Lady America, long time no see right." I could see the playfulness in his eyes masking the confusion. But we were on camera and at that time, I could only remember to act at ease.

"So what is it like to be back here at the palace?" Gavril questioned me. "Well," I started. "It is a little weird but I don't let any of it get in the way of teaching Adrianna. She is wonderful by the way." Gavril stared me down. "You are not jealous right? After all, you were competing against Kriss for King Maxon." "No. I fact I am very happy for Kriss. I just knew that they would be happy together. After all, I decided in the beginning that if I was eliminated, I would be rooting for her." I smiled after I answered, glanced at Kriss, looked back at Gavril and hoped no one noticed that I was lying.

We had finished the report a little while ago and now we were in Adrianna's room. And she had plenty of questions for me. "So you were in the selection?" she asked, fiddling with her bracelets. "Yes." I said. "But I really am happy that your mother won The selection." I started looking at Adrianna's bracelet as she moved it. Adrianna was about to ask another question when I interrupted her, seeing something wrong with her wrist. "What happened here?" I asked, removing the bracelet, and finding a burn underneath it.

"Who did this?" I demanded. Adrianna looked down at her bed and I knew who it was right away. _Kriss. _"Okay." I said angrily. "Is there any where else that this happened?" Adrianna pointed to her back in defeat. I lifted up her pajama t-shirt and found even more burns. Adrianna started to cry. "Don't cry sweetie." I said, "It's okay, your secret is safe with me."

A few moments after Adrianna started reading The Little Mermaid, Kriss stormed into the room. Adrianna let out a soft whimper only I could hear. She moved slightly behind me for protection. "Miss America. Come here with me please." Kriss ordered and then walked out of the room. "One second" I told Adrianna as I got up off of the bed to meet Kriss in the hall.

"You," Kriss snarled, he demeanor changing once the door was shut. "Maxon is mine. Don't you ever tug you ear again. Don't you dare try to flirt with him since this isn't The Selection. He is MY husband. So stay away." A guard passed by to deliver something to Adrianna and Kriss changed her position again unti he left Adrianna's room. "Do you understand me?" I nodded and as she turn to leave, I started talking. "You are just jealous Kriss." I said. "Over the fact that I have a relationship with your daughter that you could never dream to have."

"And you are just a 3 upgraded to a 1, but you don't deserve to be a 1. Making you pretty inside and out is like putting lipstick on a pig. Impossible." Kriss's face started to turn red and I calmly walked away into Adrianna's room and shut the door. Extra loud.

"Look what Daddy sent!" Adrianna exclaimed, showing me a picture. One of us in the garden yesterday. "Beautiful." I said, my mind somewhere else. In deep thought. Like what will happen next. Especially with Kriss.


	9. Chapter 9

**I really have no life at night, so here is another chapter. Thanks again to all who follow. I will warn you that the first ten chapters are part one and the chapters that follow will be part two until announced about a part three. **

**enjoy:**

Chapter 9:

I awoke to find a face staring down at me. I smiled. "Adrianna, get off me." I exclaimed playfully. Adrianna backed up, acting like she smelt something bad. "Morning breath." she said, backing away pretending to choke and cough. "I know." I stated. "I've been told that it is a real killer too." And with that, I got out of bed and started chasing Adrianna around the room, Adrianna squealing in delight the entire time.

"I wish you were my mom." Adrianna said, startling me as I brushed my teeth. I spit out the foam and rinsed my mouth. "Now you don't mean that." I said, wiping my face with a towel which probably muffled the sound. "I mean it. You would be more fun. And you wouldn't hurt me. I really do wish you were my mom." I blushed at the thought and then leaned in close. "So do I."

I skipped breakfast, preparing the lesson in my room. Although Adrianna protested leaving, I made her go and eat breakfast with her family. I was rummaging through some papers in shorts and a t-shirt that reminded me of home when there was a loud knock at the door. "I'm busy right now." I said expecting it to be Adrianna. But it wasn't. Maxon opened the door and walked right in.

"I found something in my daughters room that I think you should know about." Maxon said, very seriously. I got up and walked over to see a worn leather book in his hand. "Not labeled." I said, taking it from his hands. I started to skim through the papers when I froze. "Maxon." I said. "Look at this."

_May 13,_

_Maxon was at a meeting all day, so I had plenty of time to plan. The rebel alarm should go off one of these days and I expect Maxon or Adrianna to be gone. Dead. Never to be seen again. Of course I can not wait to go back home to my family, but my duty is here, where the power is._

_I saw Mitchell today, looking even more handsome than ever. I can not believe how long we have been separated. Maybe if my "husband" had been around more, he would have noticed that the guard had gotten awfully close to the fact that he came in the room sometimes. But life is life. I just can't wait for revenge on his family._

I looked up at Maxon as he was completing the page. Another knock sounded at my door and I shoved the book behind my back and in my shirt. "Come in." I called. Adrianna walked through the doorway. "Whose is this?" I demanded. Adrianna looked at me. "Mommy's."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I am saving up for chapter 10.**

**Please don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here guys, the last chapter in part one. So excited! I am going to try to make this long. Thank you for sticking around. Guest mih, I may be incorporating some of your ideas! You are brilliant.**

**enjoy.**

Chapter 10:

When Adrianna said it was her mother, I am sure my heart skipped a few beats. And I bet Maxon's heart did the same thing too. Of course I suspected it to be Kriss, but when she confirmed it, it was just like a wow, are you serious moment? But when I looked over at Maxon, I could barely see pain since he was so good at concealing his feelings. But, of course, I saw his feeling through his eyes. And for a second, I think I saw some sort of happiness.

I had a restless night, knowing the information I now knew. So I got up and walked around the palace, finally making my way to the gardens. The guards let me through, remembering me from the night of the Selection. I smiled, happy in the memories of the days when I was the first one to see Prince Maxon then. I really did miss those days.

The sky was clear tonight and I looked up at the stars as I walked, my feet knowing the pathway. I made it to the bench where I first actually talked to Maxon, and kicked my leg, hurting his groin. I laughed lightly as I sat down on the bench. "Do you know how beautiful you are when you laugh?" a voice said from the darkness.

Maxon emerged from the shadows, holding Kriss's journal in his hand. "I read some more of it." He stated, walking over until he sat on the bench next to me. "Turns out I was just a way to get to power. Never to be loved, just as she claimed she did." Maxon grasped my hand in his looking me straight in the eyes, pleading with me. "America, why did you not fight for me? Why did you not stop me from walking away from you that night? Why did you let me marry her?"

"I thought you wanted her." I whispered, my voice to weak to be able to say anything louder. "I thought you would be happy with her." Tears started to well in my eyes, threatening to spill over the edge. "I thought you loved her." Before I could say anything else, tears started streaming down my face and I gulped in air at unsteady rates. "I thought you never wanted to see me again." I paused, trying to get control over my crying. "I thought you hated me." My mouth ached from crying and talking at the same time. And I could hold it back anymore. I finally collapsed my act and started full-out sobbing.

Maxon lifted my chin up so my eyes met his. "I feel the same way." he said. "I love you America Singer." I missed him saying my name like that. "You really are my star in and endless pit of darkness in my life. And I don't know how I let you go." I wiped away my tears, which had now slowed down. "I love you too Maxon Shreave. To my very last breath I will love you." Maxon leaned in and for those few moments when our lips touched, I forgot everything that was happening.

When we finally came out of our kiss, I looked up at Maxon finally feeling complete. But that second was ruined when I looked past him and saw Kriss turning on her heel. Worried, I looked at Maxon, who for the first time truly looked happy. "I m sorry Maxon, but I don't cheat." As I got up and turned around to leave, Maxon grabbed my hand. "But you still love me?" I just melted. "Yes." I replied, happy to be telling the truth. But our moment of joy did not last long, for it was cut short by Adrianna's scream piercing the night.

We rushed into the ballroom where the scream had come from. We saw, Kriss whose back was turned toward us. "Kriss, what is going on here?" Maxon demanded. Kriss's head whipped around to face us. "What is going on between the both of you? I saw you guys kissing in the garden. And don't even try to deny it." I saw Gavril and the camera crew in the corner of the room near us. Gavril had a confused look on his face. "Kriss, turn around." Maxon ordered, but Kriss didn't move. "Now." Maxon barked, scaring me. But when Kriss turned around, what she was doing scared me even more.

All the blood left my face when I saw the knife in Kriss's hand by Adrianna's neck. Struggling, Kriss pushed the knife into Adrianna's neck so blood started to appear. "Stop it." I said. "Stop it, don't hurt Adrianna." Kriss just rolled her eyes. But when I moved closer, I saw a silver thing come out of Kriss's dress and was thrown at me. A searing pain came from my side, and without looking down, I knew Kriss had thrown a knife at me and did not miss her target.

I continued on my way over. "Stop it." I pleaded with Kriss. "Don't hurt your daughter. What did she ever do to you?" I still managed to keep walking over to Adrianna, but when Kriss looked down to think, I sprinted towards her. This time Kriss did not try to hold on to Adrianna. This time she pulled out a sleek black handgun from a pocket in her dress and aimed it at Adrianna.

I glanced at Kriss, knowing that I would never be able to stop her from shooting Adrianna because even if I stopped moving, she would still shoot anyway. So I did the only thing that came to mind. As Kriss pulled the trigger, I jumped and pushed Adrianna out of the way. Her feet were tied up in rope, making it impossible for her to run away. I tried to maneuver my position to dodge the bullet, but I knew it didn't work because there was a searing pain in my shoulder and right under my chest.

I stayed on the floor, managing to stay conscious for most of what happened next. I saw a Gavril come up from behind Kriss and shot her in the back. Kriss collapsed to the floor in a heap and I saw her last breath leave her body. Maxon, ignoring his traitor of a wife, rushed over to Adrianna and helped her get free from her restraints. I smiled weakly in their direction. Adrianna came running over to me and hugged my body. "Don't leave me." She said, crying and sobbing into my neck. "You are the best. And you are my favorite person in the world." Maxon had ran over as well. He picked me up and started walking me to the castle hospital. "You'll be fine. just don't leave me America." he said and I passed out right then and there in his arms.

**Mwahahahahaha!**

**sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist it. Next time I am back, I will be writing part two.**

* * *

_**THE END OF PART ONE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I really love how this is going, after all, this is my first fanfiction. I really do enjoy reading all of the positive reviews. Especially on a rainy day (like today). Enjoy!**

_**PART TWO**_

* * *

Chapter 11:

I awoke to find myself attached to a heart monitor when I woke up. Maxon was sleeping in a chair by my bed. I looked at how messy his hair was, his crown tilted on the side of his head, about to fall off. I smiled and glanced over at his side. Adrianna was asleep as well, leaning on her father's side. I decided not to wake up them up, feeling that this would be the most peace that we all would have for awhile.

I must have fallen asleep after laying there for so long because I woke up again to find Adrianna looking down at me. "Daddy!" she called out, "Miss America is awake!" Maxon rushed over to my bed to see how I was. "America." he said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I am so happy you are okay. Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so worried." I smiled, looking into his milk chocolate eyes, drowning in his happiness.

"I can do it Maxon." I complained, trying to walk down the hallway, falling back into his strong arms. "No you can't." he said, smiling knowingly. I tried to struggle, but it tired me out quickly, so I let Maxon carry me back to my room. "Thank you." I said to Maxon who put me down to lay in my bed. "You really are the best Maxon. I love you so much." Maxon smiled and kissed me on the lips. "I love you too."

We still hadn't told Ilea about Kriss so I still kept my old room by Adrianna. Adrianna came in a few minutes later, bounding with energy. "I'm glad you are okay." Adrianna exclaimed. "You are the best!" Worry and confusion washed over Adrianna's face. "Will you still be my teacher?" I smiled and gave her an honest reply. "I really don't know."

I slept most of the next few days and didn't leave my room once. I was through just sitting there on my fourth day so I decided to go for a walk. I had to ring a bell for my maids, who had disappeared for the past few days. After waiting for a little while, I started to sit up. "Well, you look like you are ready to get moving, my Lady America." said a familiar voice. I had to turn around slowly to see who it was, if I whipped my head around, I would have fallen over(I found that out the hard way). And I was speechless for a moment. "Lucy." I finally said breathing out.

Lucy had come back from retirement to come and be my maid again and was working with Mary. Since Anne was killed in the fatal attack of the rebels, Marlee took her place. Excited to see all of them again, I called them over and we started to catch up on the past few years that we had missed together. I had found out that Marlee now was a mother of a beautiful son named William, only about 3 years old. Mary was engaged to a guard and was soon to be married. And Lucy had had twins with Aspen. One boy, Louis, and a girl, Delanie. And I couldn't happier for them all.

They had made a beautiful deep orchid gown with no sleeves but a turtle neck. The light material floated around me as my maids did my hair, creating a perfect look with straight hair and slight curls at the bottom. I gave them a hug before leaving the room in my black flats which were the most comfortable pair of shoes that I owned here at the palace. They shut the door quietly behind them after I had left the room, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I walked down to Adrianna's room to find her, wanting to start her next lesson. I was about to enter when I heard voices. "Daddy, just do it. I knew you weren't in love with mommy. Besides, I saw that one day when I was sneaking around your room." Adrianna stated. I could imagine Maxon smiling. "Okay. I will do it, as long as you are fine with it." I could almost see Adrianna shaking her head up and down vigorously. "When did you become so smart and wise?" Maxon asked. "I don't know."

I knocked on the door and Maxon opened it, surprised I was there. "America, you are not supposed to be out of bed yet." "I am fine Maxon. I wanted to know if I could start on science with Adrianna. May we go out to the gardens?" Adrianna came running up from behind her father before Maxon could answer. Grabbing my hand, Adrianna began pulling me towards the gardens. I could feel my feet falling out from underneath me, but again a pair of strong arms came out and caught me. "I'll come along." Maxon whispered in my ear and helped me all the way there.

When we were sitting on the bench, I let Adrianna go on a scavenger hunt to look for certain items. "One white rose that is about to bloom." I sent Adrianna on her way with a pair of gardening gloves. As son as she was gone, Maxon squeezed my hand. "I really love what you have done for Adrianna and I truly am thankful for that. But I have one more request." I looked at Maxon as if he spoke an entirely different language. Maxon got down on one knee. "You made happiness come from Adrianna I didn't even know was there. I just wish you would give me that gift as well. I want to be happy, live my life with you, love you until I die. So, America," Maxon said getting out a ring box and opening it. "Would you make me the happiest and luckiest and most grateful man alive and become my wife?"

Adrianna came out from behind Maxon with a rose in her hand. Noticing what she was missing out on, she rushed over. I was choking on tears of happiness. "God!" Adrianna complained. "Just say yes." I looked at her and then at Maxon. I saw my life flash before me with them. And there was no other life I would rather live than with Adrianna as my daughter and Maxon as my husband. I was able to keep back tears and looked at Maxon. "Yes." I replied softly. "Yes, I would love to be your wife." And with that, Maxon stood up with my arms around his neck, spun me around, and kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola lovely followers! here is Chapter 12. Don't forget to check out my poll in my profile. Thanks!**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 12:

I could not stop admiring my engagement ring. The gold band overlapped in the front with a princess cut diamond in the middle. It was gorgeous. Mary was helping me into my gold ball gown, for today was the day when we told Ilea about Kriss, Maxon and me. The recording taken during the real scene was going to be shown, proving that we were not lying. And even though I knew the truth would be told, butterflies still danced in my stomach.

"Hello my lovely." Maxon said into my ear. I smiled, warmth spreading across my face. Maxon squeezed my hand. "I do not know how long I have slept with that." he said, and I looked at Maxon questioningly. "I had two made." Maxon explained. "One for Kriss and one for you. And once I put the ring on Kriss's finger, I knew it should have been you. With your ring on your finger. I am just so grateful that.." But I cut Maxon off by giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you." I told Maxon. "I love you too." Maxon replied, whispering.

I went for a walk around the palace with Adrianna when Maxon went to go to work. You could tell Adrianna was trying to be all proper around me. "Cut the act." I told her. "I like you when you are just you. Don't try to be someone you not." After I told her that, Adrianna stopped walking slowly, excitement pouring out of her again.

"Now, we will be learning about seeds today." I said and pointed to a diagram on the white board. The school room in the palace was quite big, a hallway lined with rooms. I took the one on the end that was dome-shaped and lined with bullet proof glass windows. I brought over a lima bean that I had cut open. "Now, Adrianna, this part," I said pointing, "Is the..

Once we were done with science, I got Adrianna to read The Little Mermaid. As she finished up the last words of the page I made her read up to, Adrianna stuck in a bookmark and looked up at me. "Can you teach me how to sing? And play musical instruments?" She asked. I looked down, glowing with happiness. "I thought you would never ask." Now we both smiled and rushed out of the room to the ball room, where I kept my music instruments.

"First, lets teach you the notes. Now, which would you like to learn. Singing or musical instruments?" "Singing!" Adrianna exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in excitement. "Okay." I said. "Now repeat after me. Do." "Do Adrianna echoed. "Re." "Re." Mi." "Mi." "Fa." "Fa." "So." "So." "La." "La." "Ti." "Ti." "Do." "Do." On the last note, a masculine voice joined in. "Daddy!" Adrianna said, running to give him a hug.

"Let me go and show you something." I told Adrianna, who was having trouble remembering the order of the notes. I brought her to the movie theater with Maxon trailing behind us. I put on the movie, The Sound Of Music, which was almost 300 years old now. The movie enticed Adrianna and I could not help but join in with Adrianna who sang along with the Do a Deer song.

Putting Adrianna to bed, which usually a struggle was no problem tonight. "Can you sing me that lullaby that you sang to me on that first night please." Adrianna asked, giving me those puppy dog eyes. "Sure." I said, sighing like it was a big deal and then smiling afterward to show that I was kidding. Adrianna was not asleep by the halfway point of the song like last time, so I sang the ending the last part of the song.

_"If you want to view paradise_  
_ Simply look around and view it_  
_ Anything you want to, do it_  
_ Want to change the world?_  
_ There's nothing_  
_ To it_

_ There is no_  
_ Life I know_  
_ To compare with_  
_ Pure imagination_  
_ Living there_  
_ You'll be free_  
_ If you truly_  
_ Wish to be"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks guys for all the feed back. I really do enjoy reading the reviews. Don't forget to participate in the poll on my profile!**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 13:

We were in the middle of breakfast when the rebel alarms went off. I stood up and grabbed Adrianna's hand as the guards stormed into the room. I followed them to the safe room, letting Adrianna clutch to my hand for dear life. I was no longer holding on to her, but she was hanging on to me, cutting off my hand's circulation.

In the safe room, I sat on a cot with Adrianna on my lap. Maxon sat nest to us and soon took Adrianna off my lap and placed her on his. She cured up in a ball on his lap, her head against his chest and fell asleep soon. I knew the Southern Rebels were attacking since the Northern Rebels became Ilea's allies during my stay in the Selection. I smiled at Adrianna's peaceful sleeping face, making me more relaxed as well.

When the safe room doors were open, the guards rushed over to see if we were okay. I felt a little claustrophobic and for once, I wished the Selection was still on so I could hide behind 34 other girls. But those days were gone and I had to get used to it. How had Maxon even adapt to this?

We had been in he safe room for 2 hours and luckily, Adrianna was still asleep because I didn't want her to see the damage the rebels had left behind. Blood was splattered on the walls and horrific pictures stood out. Many had crown with blood dripping off them. And of course, the picture was painted in blood Tears started to form in my eyes when I saw LONG LIVE PRINCESS AMERICA smeared on the wall by the dining hall. Not only had there been a picture of a crown with blood, it showed my family photo that I kept all ripped up.

Maxon and I had moved to the princess room, waiting for Adrianna to wake up. Thankfully, they left this room untouched for some unknown reason. I gave Maxon a quick peck on the cheek before Adrianna woke up. Before he could return the favor, her eyes began to flutter open. "Hey sleepy head." I whispered, tickling her sides. Laughing, she sat up. "I think we have to move you out of your room due to the threat of attacks, Adrianna." Maxon stated. "I will have a bed moved to my room for you. And America, I have a place for you to sleep already."

When Maxon said he had a place for me to sleep, I kind of knew it would be his bed. Which of course, I was right. Adrianna's bed (including the canopy) was moved into Maxon's room where there was a wall separating her from us. It was supposed to be used as an office, but was never put to use before. Afraid to leave the room, Adrianna made us all order our dinner to be delivered to the room for us to eat together. Which we soon would be.

After Adrianna had gone to bed, I stood outside on the balcony with Maxon. "I love you so much." He told me, taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I love you too." I said back, resting my head on his shoulder and we watched the sunset paint itself in the sky and leave.

**Sorry that this was a short chapter, but Chapter 14 is going to be long. I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I think I may be ending this story soon and starting a new one. I don't know what It will be called yet but don't forget to be on the look out for another book of mine. Thanks!**

**Enjoy:**

I awoke to find Maxon sleeping next to me, one arm around me, holding on to me as if I would run away. Like I would ever leave this paradise of mine. Maxon must have sensed that I woke up because he soon followed. "Good morning" I said to Maxon who was staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. Even with my bed head. "Good morning my love." he said. I tried not to cough from his morning breath, but an idea crossed my mind. I grabbed a package from the bedside behind me, popping something in my mouth. Maxon opened his mouth to say something and I popped a tic tac in his mouth and smiled.

Maxon was showering in the bathroom when Adrianna woke up. "Hi !" she said running from her bed and jumping onto Maxon's. She smiled. "When is your wedding going to be?" I was going to answer until I realized that we had not decided on a date yet. I was saved from answering that question when Maxon cam in to the bathroom in shorts and a t-shirt. "What are you doing in our bed?" Maxon asked. I don't think he realized how he said OUR bed, but it struck me. I knew it wasn't a dream when I heard him say this. Adrianna smiled and Maxon ran over a tackled her on the bed. She giggled and laughed trying to get free from his gasp. Maxon laughed and I smiled feeling closer to them than I ever had before.

We walked downstairs as a family and since it was Saturday, we all wore casual cloths. Adrianna in a blue t-shirt and sand colored shorts, Maxon in a white t-shirt and black lacrosse shorts. I dressed in a loose blue t-shirt with Ruler of the World printed on it. I had white denim shorts on and wore a simple bronze owl necklace. We laughed our way through the halls together, not caring about the stares we received from the guards.

When we were at the breakfast table, Adrianna asked the most wanted question. "When are you guys getting married?" And Maxon's answer made me happy. "We don't know yet. Do you want to help us choose a date?" He didn't choose it without me, for my opinion mattered more than anything here.

We chose July 16 to be our wedding day. Five weeks. "Perfect." I told them, and I wondered how I got lucky enough to get Maxon and Adrianna as my daughter. And I was the luckiest person in the world just for that.

Adrianna could no longer have me as a teacher, since I was going to be her mother. We spent the day interviewing teachers for that very reason and today felt like it would last forever. Adrianna compared the teachers to me and none of them seemed to good enough to her. But one girl seemed to stand out to me. She was a 4 and was about 21, only 2 years younger than me.

"When is your birthday?" I asked Adrianna as we walked to meet her father in the gardens. She giggle. "May 29." She said. "So in 4 days?" I asked. She nodded. "Well you are turning 7 right?" "6 actually." I stared at her. "You told me you were already 6." "I like to be older than I am." With that, Adrianna saw her father, ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. I walked over to join them and received a kiss from Maxon on the cheek.

"Now, to plan your birthday party." I said, Adrianna in between Maxon and I. But before Adrianna could answer, the ear splitting scream of the rebel alarms rang. We didn't have time to get inside, but thankfully Maxon knew of the safe room outside right behind the bench we were sitting on. He touched the castle wall and a door emerged and slid open. We all rushed in to it and the door closed behind us.

Adrianna sat on the cot. Maxon on the floor and me right next to Maxon in a chair. "Now, back to birthday party planning." I said, taking everyone's minds off the rebel attack. I saw Adrianna's eyes glow with happiness over the thought of a birthday party. It had replaced the fear that was instilled in them when the rebel attack started. And Maxon smiled at me, mouthing thank you.

"So I got this right? Tell me if I get something wrong." I said and Adrianna listened intently. "You want a party in the ballroom. All kids of Ilea are invited, and there must be pony rides outside in the garden. A 4 tier cake with pink and purple whipped cream icing. The cake must 2 tiers of chocolate cake and whip cream filling and 2 tiers of vanilla cake and cannoli cream filling. You want a DJ and all guests are going to the spa the day before and a dress or suit custom made for them. Games and the dance floor will already be set up. Is there anything else?" "That is all." Adrianna said and fell back along the bed in a pretend faint. "Man, Party brainstorming is very tiring!" With that, she moved into a more comfortable position and took a nap.

Once she was asleep, I looked over at Maxon, staring at him wide eyed. "It sounds like we are throwing more of a sweet sixteen than a 6 year old birthday party." Maxon looked at me and explained the extravagance. "Kriss didn't believe Adrianna needed a birthday party, so this is the first one she has ever had." "Oh." I said and thought for a moment. "But wasn't Kriss the one who had her birthday here at the palace?" "Exactly why I was confused." Maxon said, leaning his head on my lap.

* * *

Adrianna was having her party today, and the ballroom did look like a person was having a sweet sixteen in there. All her guests were in the room and Adrianna was waiting for her father to make her big entrance.

Adrianna's maids had made a beautiful mint green gown for her. The tank top sleeves completed the look since it matched the green transparent top layer of the dress. Her crown was perfect since her hair was pulled up into an elaborate French Braid on either side of her head and pulled into a low bun. She looked so regal, you wouldn't guess this to only be her 6th birthday.

Maxon showed up a few moments later in a dark navy blue suit decorated with pins. He stared at his daughter. "When did you grow up?" He asked, before taking my arm letting Adrianna lead us into the party. "You look stunning as well my dear." He whispered. I elbowed him slightly in his stomach. "I am not your dear."

The party was fun. I chatted with all people but I avoided any form of a reporter. In the end, it was time to give our speeches about Adrianna and something else very important. "Even though I have not known Adrianna as long as others, our bond is almost unbreakable. I can not wait to be by here, living here, as my daughter Adrianna grows into a wonderful young woman." "To Princess Adrianna!" Someone from the crowd shouted. I couldn't pinpoint the voice because afterwards, the crowd "To Princess Adrianna." Maxon went after me and talked about Adrianna but I couldn't pay much attention because Adrianna was hugging me so hard, thanking me for everything. I only caught the end.

"And now, because of constant persistence from my wife, we have decided and devised a plan to eliminate the caste system." Maxon said grinning ear to ear. There was silence in the crowd at first. And then hat same voice started a chant again. "Long live King Maxon and Queen America!" She shouted. I pinpointed the voice this time. And I finally saw who it was. Queen Amberly. The queen who was supposed to be dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I figured I could write a new chapter since it seemed to be requested. Again, I am going to remind everyone to take part in the poll that is on my profile. I can also answer any questions if you have about the story! Thanks for the support!**

**Guest mih: Queen Amberly and King Clarkson died in The One, thus making Queen Amberly being alive a surprise to everyone.**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 15:

As soon as we finished singing Happy Birthday to Adrianna and served cake, I rushed over to find Queen Amberly. Some how, she managed to escape from the ballroom and disappear from the party without any one following her. "Amazing." I muttered under my breath, searching the room. I decided to go into the hallway for some air, the ballroom a little stuffy and I wanted to find Queen Amberly. I walked a little further and was about to enter an office which had my favorite seats to view the forest and sunset, which was happening now, but I stopped when I heard voices. I peaked in to find Maxon hugging his mom, and then getting scolded at.

_"I'm so sorry about your parents." "It doesn't seem real yet.", he said motioning that I should sit on the bed. "I keep thinking that Father is down in his study and Mom's downstairs, and any minute any one of them will come in here with something for me to do." "I know exactly what you mean." He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know you do." _

I had leaned against the wall during that flashback and slid down to a sitting position on the floor, trying to remember Maxon's and my last words before I was sent off to head home. Only then, he thought both of his parents were dead and now his mom is sitting alive and in person in front of him. I would never be able to take that kind of shock if my father was standing in front of me again, alive and kicking.

After about 5 minutes, I smoothed my soft yellow gown and walked back into the room, since it was time for the guests to depart. But I had one last announcement. I stood up on stage and got a guard to whistle loudly for me. "I would like to say something." I said and the room quieted down instantly. "With all that has happened, trying to demolish the castes and all, King Maxon and I have decided to even out the education of our next generation. There fore, we have created a boarding school here at the castle. 3 children from each caste today will be selected from each province and brought here for free, everything and anything needed for the child will be included. there are younger and older grades so do not forget to spread the word. And with that, I must conclude this party for it is a little late for our princess to be up. Safe traveling and good night."

I stepped off of the podium and walked over to Adrianna who had been chatting a mile a minute with a group of other children. I smile as I walked over and the children smiled, some bowing and curtsying. I waved off the polite gestures and leaned in to say something to the group. "Thank you for coming, we all have really enjoyed having you over here. Group hug?" I don't think there was even he slightest objection to that, for they all rushed forward and showered me with hugs.

* * *

The next few days, we had almost all of the maids cleaning up the ballroom from the party. Adrianna had slept well that night and I enjoyed being at the palace, for this was the quietest week I had ever had yet at the palace.

"Maxon?" I asked, knocking on his office door upon answering. "May we have a word?" Maxon ran his hand through his hair, messing it up so it pointed out in all different directions, making him even more irresistible. His chocolate gaze just topped it all off. "Yes?" He said, sounding paranoid. "When can we start that school thing?" I asked, making my voice soft not wanting to push him over the edge. "Why do we even need to do that?" He exclaimed quite loudly, clear that anger was building up inside him.

"I have been working on demolishing the caste system, something we both wanted but **you** pushed." I didn't miss him emphasize you. "And on top of it all, you want me to juggle creating a school system in the castle?" I gulped, hearing the pure anger his voice was filled with. "You must think that I am some kind of circus act then if you expect all of that!" "I just thought Adrianna would be getting lonely all by herself and that most kids in the lower castes would be grateful for the opportunity of a good education, cutting down rebel attacks."

Maxon stared at me bewildered at the very mention of cutting down the rebel attacks. "You must be crazy thinking the rebels will change once we please we give them what they want. Access to the palace!" I looked down at my hands. "I know about your mom." I said quietly, not looking up. "Oh great, you know about that too. Now what do you want me to do? Invite her over for tea and say it was okay to act like she was dead and go into hiding. That would be just amazing wouldn't it." Maxon was now screaming.

"I just want to start making things better for Illea." And as soon as I said that, I wished I hadn't. "So now you think I don't rule well?" Maxon said standing up and pacing, making angry gestures with his arms. "You know," he screamed, pointing a finger at me. "Kriss may have been a rebel but at east she believed in me and my ability to be king." And that just pushed me over the edge.

"You know what!" I finally screamed back, starting to cry. "If Kriss was just that good and amazing, then why didn't you just let me die once she shot me. You could have easily left me there. You could have stopped Gavril from shooting Kriss if she was that special. And now I kind of wish Kriss was where I was, getting yelled at for asking a simple question from a guy who supposedly loves her. Now I wish I was 6 feet under and Kriss was with you. Because whichever girl is with you doesn't matter. So all I want to know is why did you lie to me and say you loved me." Tears were falling down my face. "And once you tell me that, maybe you can help me figure out why I believed you!"

With that, I stormed out of the room and a stunned guard who had heard our entire fight. I didn't wait for Maxon to chase me. In fact, I didn't want him to. I heard him call out for me to wait, but I was in no mood. I changed from a fast walk to a full-out sprint until I got as far away from Maxon as I could.

**How was that guys? Don't forget to review and cast a vote in the poll on my profile page! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I would like to say thanks to anyone who ever viewed this story! Thanks for the reviews and the poll will be closing tomorrow night, so don't forget to cast any last minute votes! Thanks!**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 16:

I had hid on the roof, a place where I doubt anyone would ever come to look for me. Especially Maxon, who probably didn't even remember coming up here with me during the Selection. The weather matched my mood. Rain. Not like when I came up here with Maxon. It was light hearted and blissful then. The rain now being violent and hard, stinging my skin as I sat the on the roof.

I don't know how long I just sat there until someone found me, but it was awhile. The rain had stopped and now the sun was out, drying up all of the puddles or any trace of rainwater. The first person to even try to come up here to find me was Adrianna. "I found her first!" She cheered once she got on the roof. Running over, I stopped her by holding onto her hand. I forced a smile on my face. "I know we already opened your presents but I have a special one just for you." "Come on then." Adrianna complained and tugged me to the trap door to get down.

We stood near the garden doors, waiting for my surprise gift for Adrianna. "Oh what is going to be?" Adrianna questioned, wanting me to let the cat out of the bag. I traced my closed lips with my finger and pretended to lock it closed. "Fine." Adrianna huffed, slumping and rolling her eyes. I nodded to the guards stationed by the garden doors to open it. "Now, go to the bench." I told Adrianna who ran outside.

I heard her gasp when she got to the bench. "A puppy!" she screamed in joy. "I laughed and hurried over there to see her face. It was a white small puppy. A Maltese. "I m going to name it," Adrianna paused for a moment thinking of a name. " Wait, is it a boy or a girl?" I laughed again. "A girl." " Good." she said. "Her name will be Lily." " I like that name." Maxon said from behind me. I smiled and left those two alone.

I stopped at the sewing room in the basement to check on my maid, who were gossiping. After a few quick words, I started on my way upstairs a strong arm wrapped around my waist. "Hello my dear." Maxon said, kissing my cheek. I was going to slap him but Adrianna was walking right beside him. "I'm not your dear." I growled through clenched teeth.

We had dropped Adrianna off at her room, which was moved to the princess suite. Once we were in the King suite, both Maxon and I dropped our act of happiness. "I am so sorry America." Maxon said pleading. "You know that I don't love Kriss." I looked at him and smiled. "I know Maxon. I just got worked up." "But you had the right to. I was being a jerk." Maxon looked down at me since he was standing and I was sitting down on the bed. He sat down next to me and kissed me on the lips. And that said more than any word ever could.

* * *

After weeks of planning, the big day was finally here. Lucy, Marlee, and Mary had created a white strapless, empire a line tulle wedding dress, a belt line of gems around my waist. "Mom, you look fine." I said, reassuring my mom who was straightening her dress and fixing her hair. She smiled and gave me a hug before going through the door.

Now it was my turn to start to panic. I had made Marlee one of my bridesmaids, which was my best decisions. "Calm down." She reassured me. "You look gorgeous." I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks."

Unfortunately, no one but Kota was able to walk me down the aisle. But I ignored him the entire time, not wanting him to ruin my day. And once Maxon took my hand, I felt completely at ease. "You look lovely." He murmured before turning to face the priest.

"Do you take America singer as your wife?" The priest asked. "I do." Maxon replied. "And America, Do you take Maxon Schreave as your husband?" And the words just gushed out of my mouth. "I do." "You may now kiss the bride." Maxon looked at me as he had just won the most amazing prize in the world. "Welcome home America Shreave." Maxon whispered before leaning in to give me a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. the poll will be closing soon. Thanks for everyone who participated. If you are a guest, just tell me your vote through reviews. Thanks for all the support!**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 17:

We had enjoyed a honeymoon in England and then Italy, one week in each country. I had met Prince Brandon of England for the first time, learning that he and Maxon were once god friends as children but fell apart as they got older. There was a ball held in our honor, truly fabulous with people equal to one another no matter what they did party together, not separated by imaginary lines. I only hoped Illea would one day be like this. I had danced with Prince Brandon for quite a few songs, chatting about anything. I was on the middle of laughing when I saw Maxon's glare.

I waited until the end of the song before excusing myself. I walked over to Maxon who pulled me into the hall. "Are you okay?" I asked, my voice gentle. Maxon looked up at me from staring at my hand. "No." He replied simply. "I don't like seeing you be happy and laughing if I wasn't the one who provided it. And I know that I should be more grown up, but I can't help but feel a little jealous. After all, you haven't spent a moment with me all night." I gave Maxon a small squeeze on his shoulders. "Maxon, I married you for a reason. I love you." I gave him a quick kiss in the lips. "Now don't you ever forget that."

Maxon led me back into the ballroom and to the dance floor where we danced for most of the night, lost in each other's eyes.

I don't really have much to say about Italy. Except for the fact that there was gossip moving around the palace a mile a minute. And that the King and Queen are now considering being Illea's allies. And that Nicoletta and her fiancé would be coming to Illea 2 weeks after our departure to finish the treaty and visit us for the mid summer ball was going to be held. Well, now I guess there was a lot to say.

* * *

As Maxon and I stepped out of the car and arrived at the palace, Adrianna rushed out to greet us, Lucy running after her. "I missed you guys so much!" She exclaimed, jumping into Maxon's open arms. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then was dragged inside, telling me that there was a surprise waiting for me inside. Maxon stayed behind me, letting the guards get our bags.

I knew the surprise when I saw it. Well, he. And he was standing in the doorway. Aspen. I let out a shriek of happiness and ran over to give him a hug. "How is your mom?" I asked pulling away from the hug. But when I saw the look in his eyes, I knew she was dead. "Well," I said, backing towards Maxon. "I suppose we will let you and Lucy be alone since you haven't seen her in 2 months. As we left the room, I heard Maxon mutter under his breath. "I waited six years."

Lily joined our group as we passed the Princess suite. I reached down and petted her head. "Good girl." I said and continued on my way. When we finally got to our bedroom, I sat down on the bed right away. "It's great to be home again." I said and gave Adrianna a hug, who then pushed me to the bed and lay down next to me. "I'm glad that you are back too."

* * *

I entered the ballroom with Princess Nicoletta at my side. I had worn a navy blue a line dress and a gold tiara with little diamonds place in it. I wore a gold chain necklace and small hoop earrings. "You look like a queen." Nicoletta whispered into my ear. I smiled back looking at her dress. The gold dress almost looked like it was made out of stars, being so elegant and shimmery. "So do you." And with that, we took a few more paces forward and caught the attention of the entire room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tuesday, my lovely Tuesday. I have nothing so I may be posting a few chapters today and starting a new story. Just warning you. But really, enjoy.**

Chapter 18:

"Good morning my lovely." Maxon whispered into my ear. I rolled over to my other side to face him. "How was your sleep?" I smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Sleeping in the same bed as Maxon felt weird, but right. Like we were always supposed to be together right. "Amazing." I said, not being able to wipe a grin off of my face. "Happy Birthday."

Maxon looked at me in shock. "You remembered?" I stared at him, questioningly. "Yeah, why would I not?" He looked at me sheepishly. "Well, Kriss got too caught up in work that I had to remind her that I was my birthday." "Yet another reason not to compare me to Kriss." I replied before getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom.

I had been working on a party for Maxon, so I had to persuade the Chief of War to keep him busy the entire day. Which wasn't that hard since the rebels had become more violent with each attack and the war with New Asia was getting worse. I was humming as I left the bathroom to get changed, Maxon noticing. He pulled me in for a kiss before leaving to go and work for the day.

"Okay." I told the maids and butlers who were excused from normal duties to help me here today. I pointed to the ceiling. "Disco ball goes there."2 butlers rushed off to get a ladder. "The bar over there." I said pointing, 2 more butlers rushing over to set it up. I was about to say something else when Adrianna ran up to me. "Daddy's coming!" She exclaimed. I passed the directions to the head maid to take over the project, and rushed off to keep him from coming in.

"Hello my darling." Maxon said. "I see you could not stay away from me." I laughed as Maxon raised his eyebrows up and down. "Yes," I said, attaching myself onto his arm. "That is precisely why I am here." "Well," Maxon said, regaining his composure. "I would love to take my breathtaking queen for a walk around the gardens if she is up to it." I raised one eyebrow. "When am I not game for a walk around the garden?"

* * *

I made Maxon change into a brown grey shirt under a black vest and. and black jeans for his party tonight. I wore one of those old 2014 tight, 1 shoulder short teal dresses. My hair was put up into a French twist, again lined with jewels on one side. I wore silver pumps to complete the look.

"You look beautiful." Maxon said as I exited the room. He was waiting here for me since I kicked him out, not letting him see the dress I was wearing. "Thanks. You look amazing too." He really did look gorgeous in the outfit he was wearing. "Ready?" I asked and for once, Maxon hesitated. "Yes."

We made our way downstairs to the ballroom where the party was. Adrianna was already asleep since the party only started at 10. "You were talking about those old nightclubs." I started before opening the doors. "So, I recreated one for your birthday." This was the first time I had seen Maxon so speechless. But that moment didn't last long before he pulled me in for a kiss. We made our way in the room and everyone yelled surprise.

The royal families were of course invited, so Maxon saw all of his friends. I let Maxon go off and chat and drink with his friends while I made my way over to Nicoletta, who dragged me outside. "This is amazing!" Nicoletta exclaimed. "Thank you so much for inviting me!" She gave me a hug. "Thank you for being there for me." I said. "Now, shall we party all night together or what?"

We reentered the party in the middle of the song Bad Girls. While I was dancing on the jam-packed dance floor, I kept sneaking glances at Maxon. Being King and all, you really forgot he was turning 26 today. He laughed and smiled and I was so happy that I made him feel like a normal guy again.

My feet were starting to hurt, so I excused my self to sit in some of the chairs. Butlers rushed over to make sure the place was put together correctly and maids came to see when they should say tell the waiters to bring out the food. I was so swamped, that I sat there for a good 30 minutes giving instructions. I wanted to get away, so I again excused myself, but this time, I got up to go and dance.

I searched through the crowd to find Maxon. I couldn't find him at first, but I finally spotted his honey blonde hair. I made my way through the crowd to see if he was enjoying his party. And when I got there, Maxon had walked into a room right next to the ballroom. And he enjoyed his party a little too much because you could see that he was drinking way too much than what was needed for him. But the only way I noticed this was because he was in the middle of a make out session with a girl he had pressed up against the wall.

**Don't forget to check out my other story that I just started, more will be up tomorrow of it, I promise since I only got one chapter out which was quite short. Any way, thanks for reading.**

**If any of you want to hear the song that was playing at the party, look up Bad girls Donna Summer gigamesh remix. Click on the video with the buildings in the city.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the cliff hanger last time. In case you wanted to hear the song I played, here is what to look up again one more time. Donna Summer Bad Girls Gigamesh remix. Make sure you choose the video with the city landscape at night background. Here is chapter 19. Hope you like it.**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 19:

I stared at Maxon whose back was facing towards me. I turned around and was on my way out when Maxon turned around and saw me. "America!" He called out. I whipped my head around to find Maxon wearing a goofy smile on his face. "What you jealous? Come on, remember, we aren't married yet. I can kiss who I want during the Selection." I stared at him in disgust as he kept walking my way. "The Selection was over 6 years ago." I spat before turning on my heel and leaving the room.

I walked over to the little table where Nicoletta and I sat. We both ordered a margarita and was sipping our drinks before either of us started talking. "I know what happened." Nicoletta started. "I was coming after you to talk when I saw Maxon, well you know. I left before you started to go. But I know something else happened. What?" I looked at Nicoletta who was wearing a gorgeous red dress. "He didn't remember that we were married." I said softly. "He thought the Selection was still going on."

"He was drunk." Nicoletta said, reassuring me that he just didn't want to blow me off. "Yeah, I know." I said. Giving me a hug, Nicoletta was whisked off by her fiancé to go and dance. I looked at Maxon who was over in the corner, laughing and talking with his friends, Prince Brandon of England at his side. I sighed. "This will be a log night." I said, but no one was there or even cared enough to listen.

"Thank you for coming." I said to the last guest." The ballroom had cleared out quite quickly after cake was served. Nicoletta and her family was staying at the palace and had retired to their rooms. After all, it was almost 3 in the morning. I took one glance at Maxon who had been standing next to me, and motioned for a bucket. The maid hurried over with a bucket and a chair. It had not even been a minute after the last guests had departed when Maxon started to puke. I guess he had been holding it in all night after he got drunk.

I patted Maxon's back. "It will be okay." I whispered into Maxon's ear. But he didn't notice. He looked up and it seemed that he finally noticed that I was even here, standing right next to me. I gave him a sympathetic smile, offering him my arm to help him back to the bedroom. Thankfully, I had mastered walking in heels by now.

I made Maxon go and brush his teeth as soon as we were in our room. I waited on our bed, taking off my pumps, massaging my well worn out feet. Maxon, stumbled into bed, nearly falling into the wall. He looked at me, ashamed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Maxon said sleepily. "It's okay." I said taking off his shirt for him. I didn't even look at his chest, for it reminded me of when I saw his back for the first time. He was laying down in bed when I returned from putting his shirt on the chair. The blanket already covered his body. "I love you." I said, leaning down to give him a kiss.

Maxon slept late the next morning, which didn't happen often, so I let him sleep in. After kissing him on the cheek, I snuck into my music room that was built right off of my closet. I grabbed my journal from a secret compartment in the wall and decide to play a song that I made up right after I was eliminated from The Selection. I called it the Chile Of Moving On.* ***( I did not make up the song the Child of Moving on. It was created by Caroline Smith.)** And as soon as I hit the first key on the piano, I was transported to my own world and began singing.

_I I thought I forgot you I thought I forgot the way That you looked at me_  
_ But you You got it all When you left me behind When you let me go_  
_ But now back Back here to let you know That what you did Ain't something I can let go of_  
_ And I am a child Of movin' on_  
_ And honey I swore No more prayers No more tears And no more songs I had to give it up_  
_ Cuz you had the style (I give you that) You had the eyes (I give you that) You had it all But now it's gone Now it's gone Now it's gone And I went all right with it baby_  
_ And every day you call And every day you pick up the phone It is a'killin' me_  
_ And I am a child of movin' on Of movin' on_  
_ And I am a kind of a child That is givin' you The benefit of a doubt The kind Of a child That is roughin' it sittin' on down here And workin' it all out_  
_ The kind That is buildin' a wall And catchin' you fall And after all It's a'clear that There is somethin' good here_  
_ And I am a child Of movin' on Of movin' on Of movin' on_  
_ And honey I swore I would never write another song I would never say another prayer I would never give another look babe I had to give it up Give it up_  
_ Cuz you had the style (I give you that) You had the eye (I give you that) You had it all But then you went and you Gave it on up You gave it on up_  
_ And now I am a kind Of a child that is Givin' you the benefit of a doubt The kind of a child That is roughin' it sittin' on down here And workin' it all out The kind that is buildin' a wall And catchin' you fall_  
_ And after all It's a'clear that There's somethin' good here_  
_ And I am a child Of movin' on Of movin' it on Of movin' it on Of movin' on Ohh Of movin' on_

I heard a round of applause behind me as I finished the song.

**If you want to here the song, go on google and look up Child of Moving On by Caroline smith lyrics and click on the first video. It should be a reddit exclusive.**

**thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, so last time I posted a chapter, I forgot to say that we had finally reached 50 reviews! Thank you so much. I can't believe you guys are still reading what I am writing and loving it. It just, well the feeling that people like it is just so amazing! **

**The Devil Wears Westwood: I think I may take what you said and incorporate it into this chapter.**

**Guest Mih: I know, isn't the song amazing?**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 20:

I looked behind me to find Maxon in the door way, rested and sober. Thank god. "You are amazing." He said, walking towards me. "You know that right." I shifted in my seat uncomfortable. "You really don't remember?" I asked in shock, my last piece of my blissfulness dissolving. "What?" he asked, his brows knitting together in question. "Do you even know who she was?" I continued, getting questions that I wanted to know the answer to for a while. "And am I really that forgettable that a few drinks could even wash away the memories of our wedding?" I was standing up now. Maxon opened his mouth to answer but I pushed past him, my journal in hand. "Forget it." I said angrily.

Maxon ran after me this time and even though I walked as fast as I could, he walked faster and got in front of me. "What do you mean?" Maxon said. "Last night is a blur. Tell me," he said holding both of my hands in his. "What did I do wrong?" And when he asked that, a long list of things compiled itself in my head. One to long to even try to explain.

"Well, lets start with you getting drunk." I said, managing to sound calm, but I knew that was going to change. "And then you leaving me alone to party all night." Even I could hear the anger boiling n my voice. "And then not spending a minute with me at all at the party **I **threw for you. **Me**, the one you didn't spend any time with last night. You know, the one you forgot that you married." Anger was pouring out of me now. "Am I that forgettable that it is easy to believe that the Selection is still going on? Because you didn't seem to care last night at all," I swallowed and pushed him in the chest with my finger. "At all when your wife saw you making out with some other girl." With that I turned and left Maxon standing there in the last 5 minutes.

I couldn't hide on the roof anymore, so I decided to go and hide up in a tree. I had a pencil with me and my journal, so I started writing down anything. Questions I had all my life, observations, ideas about how anything unknown to the general public worked. And especially why I even cared for or loved Maxon at all.

I spent a good amount of time up in the tree, but I knew all good things had to come to an end. A queen could not stay up in a tree forever. I was getting down when I heard a guard call out. "I found her your majesty. I found her." I was on the ground by the time Maxon came to me. "This way my queen." he said gesturing his arm towards the way to go. I stayed as far away from Maxon as I could until we were in our bedroom and Maxon excused the guards.

"I am so sorry." Maxon said. "I know that I have messed up so many times and that you keep hearing e say that I am sorry over and over, but I really do mean it." I sat on the bed watching Maxon the entire time. "Just, you know. I am only 26, and am running a country. I wanted to throw back last night and only today I realized how care free I became." I looked away from Maxon, only to find his hand move my face to look at him again. "America, just know that nothing could ever take us apart and you truly are unforgettable. I love you America Shreave." "I love you too Maxon Shreave." I whispered and Maxon leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

***1 month later***

"Maxon," I said, shaking my husband from his sleep. "Maxon." Maxon made an animal like sound and I shook him again. But before he could look at me a wave of nausea washed over me and I sprinted to the bathroom. I was in the middle of puking when a very alarmed Maxon walked in. Sitting next to me, he rubbed my back. After I was done puking, I looked at Maxon. His eyes were filled with worry and I knew that would change very soon.

"Maxon." I said sitting down on our bed now. "I have something to tell you." Maxon looked at me even more worried than before. "Well, I took a test this morning and well, I'm pregnant Maxon." Maxon's eyes widened in shock. "No." he said. "You're lying." I shook my head no. A huge smile took over Maxon's face as he gave me a hug. "Thank you America." he whispered into my ear. "Thank you so much."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, last chapter I forgot to mention that I finished part two! It is so exciting! so here we go, enjoy part three. Hope you like it.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

_**PART THREE.**_

* * *

Chapter 21:

I walked over to the school wing to see how our students were doing. It had been about a month since the new school program at the palace had started, and this was the first time I was able to go over and actually meet them because Maxon, being as protective as he was, had not let me out of the bedroom wing and dining room for the last 2 weeks. I walked into the gymnasium to find the entire school sitting on the bleachers, waiting patiently for me. "You are late." Sylvia said rushing up to walk along side me. I looked at Sylvia and smiled. "The Queen is never late. Everyone else is just early."

I stepped up onto the podium and looked at the children watching me. I was so glad that the rebels stopped attacking as much since we started to cut back the castes, and even more since the school program started. It seemed that we were finally doing something the once lower classes wanted. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of those children got hurt on our watch. "I would like to say thank you to everyone who decided to take part in this brand new education system." I started, speaking loud and clear.

There was a range of kids here, starting at age 5 and ending at 18. I decided to visit the younger classes today and tell Adrianna who had been busy with school to meet her father and I in her bedroom later. I entered in a classroom with the name Ms. Goldsen printed on a plaque that was attached to the door. "Hello," I said and entered the room. Little kids trying to e proper sat at their desks, but you could tell they were running out of patience. "Come here." I said getting down to sit on my knees so I was about their height. "Come on, you do not have to be proper around me." I held my arms open. Ad then all the little kids came running from their seat and into my arms.

I was exhausted by the end of my trip around the school so I retired to my room for a nap, but I found Maxon sitting on the bed, playing with his hands. I walked up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders and startled him. I sat down next to him not taking my hands off of his shoulders the entire time. "Oh, it's only you America." Maxon said looking back down at his hands after glancing back up at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, moving my hands to hug him.

"Nothing," Maxon said, looking deep into my eyes. "Just work is so stressful lately. You know, eliminating the caste system and all." "Maxon, listen to me." I said, holding his hands. "When I married you, I married myself into this. Don't take all of the stress. I can take some you know. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that I can't do anything." I smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I will be taking a nap." I said lightening up the mood and laying down on the bed. "Adrianna will be done with school at 3, so make sure you are in her room by then, since we are going to tell her, well you know." I said sleepily, my eyes closing.

I awoke to find the room cold. I rushed over to close the window and re-light that fire that had been put out. Weird. I made my way to the ballroom where the children were having dancing lessons. I watched on the side, smiling and laughing politely. I was content sitting there until a strong hand grabbed mine and pulled me to the dance floor to join the children who were waltzing.

"You look amazing." Maxon told me as we were dancing. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "You already told me that today and I haven't changed yet." I replied, smiling. I felt the gaze of little eyes landing on us. I looked around to find the kids to have stopped dancing and were just standing there, watching. Sylvia rushed over, worried. "Come on children," she said patiently. "Keep dancing. Don't you want to get as good as our King and Queen are one day?" The children quickly got back to work.

Maxon and I laughed silently when Sylvia said we were both good dancers because she must have forgotten what a terrible one I am. I looked into Maxon's brown eyes, getting lost in the depths of them. And I knew nothing could get anymore perfect than this moment was right now.

* * *

I decided to let Maxon tell Adrianna that I was pregnant. After all, she was his daughter. Adrianna took it better than I had even dreamt she would. As soon as Maxon finished telling her, she squeezed my hard. "I want it to be a boy." She said. "And I want to name him Wyatt." I smiled. "We will try." I said. Adrianna had to leave the room, for she was going to do homework with Alina, a girl who lived in the dorms and had become her best friend.

"Prince Wyatt. I like that Maxon." I said as we walked to our bedroom. "So do I." Maxon said.

**I just want to let everyone know that selectionprincess59 came up with the name and gender of the child. I thought it was amazing what she came up with and decided to use it. Thank you so much. You really are amazing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**For anyone who read the last chapter, I have a surprise for you. And if anyone has any song suggestions either PM me or write it down in a review. It will be very helpful ad I will give credit to you if I choose your song. Thanks!**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 22:

Wyatt Tavian Shreave was born on May 5 at 9:34 am. And, his twin brother Damien Xavier Shreave was born only 10 minutes before. Maxon was holding Damien in his arms, rocking him back and forth, gazing at it as if he could never live to see another day if he didn't have him. Adrianna was holding Wyatt, the baby prince she named, and was singing it an old lullaby. I smiled and Maxon came over to me, kissing me right on the lips.

* * *

Maxon wanted a picture of us all together as soon as I was allowed out of the hospital wing, which thankfully I was today, since I don't think neither Maxon nor I could wait any longer. I was pushed out in a wheel chair, holding both children. "They are beautiful." Marlee said while pushing the chair. I looked up at her, smiling. "Do you really think so?" I asked and before I could look back in front of me, I saw a flash.

Maxon was standing before me with a camera, grinning wildly. "Got it." he said, putting the camera around his neck and walking over to me. "I got it from here. Thank you Marlee." Maxon said, taking control of the chair away from Marlee. Marlee nodded her head and started to walk away. "We can catch up in my room." I called out to Marlee, who turned around and shook her head yes happily.

"Maxon, calm down. They are not going to disappear if we let them sleep in their cribs." I said, taking Maxon's hand and leading him out of the bedroom. "You, have work to go and do." I shooed him away from the room, making gestures with my hands. Maxon walked away, looking back to see if I was still there if he was going to make a run for it. I sighed and made my way to the school.

I was going to teach music to get my mind off of most things. I had full classes since the first time I had a sign up sheet to get into them. Today, I was teaching the younger kids, who I was very good at teaching. I waked into a classroom full of 6-year-old boys and girls. Standing at the board, I wrote down my name. _Mrs. America._

"There is no need to be formal when I am the teacher okay." I explained . "Now, lets get started. Who here knows what a piano is?"

I was walking through the gardens after I was done teaching when I saw movement. "Hello?" I called out. Bushes rustled again and I followed them to the edge of the garden before the wall. "Hello?" I called out again meekly. And that is when I saw the person. Queen Amberly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the queen, leading her inside through a door that led straight to the dining hall. "I came to look for you." Queen Amberly said turning to face me. "Why?" I asked, not moving as well. "I have to explain some things."

We walked to my study in silence. After closing the door, all the questions that had built up in my mind poured out of me. "Why are you not dead? I thought you died after that attack. And why would you show up now? And here? Do you know how much guidance I could have used?" Queen Amberly stared back at me. "Okay okay." I said. "Lets start at the beginning. How are you even alive?"

"King Clarkson and I had a " Queen Amberly paused and chose her words carefully. "Disagreement the night before Maxon's day when he was going to choose his wife. Of course I wanted you to win," My cheeks started to burn with the compliment. " And Clarkson wanted Kriss to win. In fact, anyone but you. That also was the day that I found out about the whipping. Maxon was hobbling out of my husband's office, so I went in to see why Maxon was in pain. I walked in to see Clarkson putting away a whip with skin and blood covering it. I was sickened at the sight of it and of course questioned it. When Clarkson said it was nothing, I finally put together all the pieces."

"Maxon was afraid of his father for a good reason. He was whipped. And when I heard screams of pain before, I was not just imagining them like Clarkson told me I was. And all the time Maxon went to go and meet his father, whipping would occur when Maxon did what his father wanted. I ran out of the room and had the maids pack everything I had." Queen Amberly took my hands. "See, i made sure that there was a look alike of me somewhere in case of an emergency. So I called my replacement and left the palace disguised as a maid going out to the market. But I never returned and Clarkson, nor Maxon noticed I was me. So I stayed out along the edges of the city until now. I would like to come back now. To help guide you. And Maxon as well."

I looked Queen Amberly in the eye. "I will think about it."

"Well on a brighter note, would you like to see your first grandsons?" Queen Amberly nodded her head eagerly. As we were walking, I had one more question. "Am I still allowed to call you mom?" Queen Amberly smile warmly. "Of course. Why would I not want you to?"

**Thanks guys. Again, if you have any ideas for a plot twist, PM me or put it on reviews. Thanks guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey my lovely followers, hope you all like this chapter. Sorry I could not upload one last night, but I had a sleepover, so I decided to do one this morning. Don't forget to review!**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 23:

I wandered the halls, leaving Damien and Wyatt with Queen Amberly. As I passed the Prince room, I peeked in to see the last bits of Maxon's time in the room still on the wall. The guns had been moved to a storage room, I would not let guns be displayed in the room where I slept, and the bed had been stripped of it's sheets, replaced with navy blue ones. This was going to be Damien's room and the room across the hall was to be Wyatt's.

The collage of pictures had been stripped from the wall, leaving an awkward emptiness on the wall that used to be filled. The walls were painted a light beige, leaving it to be painted another time according to how Damien desired. The smell coming off the walls told me that it was painted only last night. I sat on the bed and looked around.

_ "I hope you find someone, I really do. And I hope you never have to know what it's try to try and live without_ _them_" I laughed. It turned out the person Maxon wanted was me, and I would never do that to him. "_Listen to me, kitten. Win or lose, you'll always be a princess to me."_ I smiled, tears coming to my eyes. I wished my father was here now to see where I have gone and where I am going. I know he would be so proud. Tears trickled down my face and I wiped them away, only to be replaced with new tears. "I love you daddy." I said looking up at the ceiling and then laying back on the bed, curled up in a ball.

As I was walking out, I saw a picture behind the door. I closed the door and walked over. It was a picture of Maxon and the elite. But not a proper photo. It was one of us exiting the woman's room just to be greeted by Maxon. We had all started walking when this picture was taken. It seemed to capture the very essence of each of us. I had removed the photo from the wall when I was looking at it, and was about to put it up when I felt a piece of paper. I opened it warily, only to find Maxon's handwriting scrawled across the page.

_To my lovely America (Or whomever else may be reading this),_

_ It seems that you have found the photo that I had taken during The Selection. So that means that by now you are my wife. I would like to let you know to say this is from the younger Maxon during the Selection, so if you se anything you do not like, do not get mad at me now. Any way, I hid this photograph for several reasons which will become clear if you take a look at the picture._

_ My dear America, I am sure you will enjoy this little photo that I have enclosed in the frame here for you. All you have to do is pull back the photo and there will be a piece of paper. Take it out and there will be my surprise to you. _

_But for once, I want you America to know that all of my love belongs to you and you are the only one who will actually ever hold my love. You really are my light in the pit of darkness full of Kings and queens. And I know that I am terrible at love letters, so I am just going to sum it up right now. I love you America Singer. I love you so much._

_Yours forever,_

_Maxon._

I love you too Maxon.

**Sorry for the awkwardly short chapter. I just had an essay to finish (Stupid social studies). Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, you guys may hate me after this chapter, so I am sorry in advance. Promise I will leave it on a cliffhanger and update tomorrow. Lerve you all.**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 24:

I studied the picture for a little bit, noticing what Maxon had written about. I was there, laughing, not paying attention to the camera and Maxon's eyes were gazing upon me as if I was heavenly. Celeste was barely noticing him, too busy talking to a very distracted Daphne. Kriss however was glaring daggers at the back of my head, showing a slight sign against her neck. One that looked like she was innocently scratching her neck, but you could see what her real intentions were. She was motioning to me that I was going to die.

I peeled back the photograph to find a piece of paper. I unfolded it and gasped. It was Maxon's speech on what he was going to say when he proposed to me But after all, he forgot the entire thing. I laughed and took the paper with me, not wanting that moment to end.

* * *

***2 years later***

"Go Damien!" Maxon shouted from the sidelines of the soccer field. You could see our son's chest swell up with pride as his father called out, running faster just to impress him. Wyatt tugged on my hand. "Yes?" I asked, looking down at him. "When will the game be over? I want to go and play some baseball now." I smiled at the sportiveness of both our sons. Definitely got that from Maxon.

"Amazing job." I told Damien who was being carried in his father's arms along side his brother. "Thank you." Damien said before giving Maxon a hug around the neck. Pretending to be choked by him, Maxon started gasping for air. Adrianna walked on my right, now 8 years old. She gave me a hug. "Yes, I am so happy that you are my mother." And this time, it was my turn to choke. But on tears.

After putting the twins to bed, I retired to my bed. I found Maxon there which was uncommon. "Hello there my dear. Why don't you looked lovely tonight." Maxon said, laying on one side on the bed. I made my way over to the bed and slapped his arm playfully, sitting down. "I am not your dear." I said, reminding him of the first time we met. "But," I added, "I will be anything else."

I awoke in the middle of the night to a rebel alarm. I was encased in Maxon's arms, so I had to pinch him to wake him up. He really did sleep through anything. Once his eyes fluttered open though, he heard the sound and got up, rushing to the twins. I ran for Adrianna and found her at the door of the safe room, waiting for us. I rounded the corner with Maxon right on my tail. We were going to be safe.

I ushered Adrianna and the twins into the safe room. I was about to enter when I saw a toy on the floor. "You get inside." I told Maxon who started to protest but then thought better of it and waited inside the room, the door open so he could watch me. I ran and grabbed the bunny off the floor and was making my way back when a shot was fired.

I looked behind me at first to find a rebel with a smoking gun standing behind me. "Good night your majesty." He said in a mocking tone before starting his approach over. Maxon though jumped out from the safe room and snatched me, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me into the safe room. I winced in pain as he slid me to the floor. Maxon's eyes widened in shock when he saw my laying on the floor. And that was when I felt it.

Maxon had instructed the kids to go to the other end of the room and was over there now comforting them. I was glad no one was there crowding me when I let me hand touch my chest, feeling the sticky warm blood running out of my chest. My vision started to blacken around the edges. "Maxon." I said quietly, who whipped his head around to see me. "I love you."

And then my vision blackened completely, my body laying on the cold floor. Still feeling the blood that was pouring out of me, I knew this was it. The end of the road. The end of America Shreave. The end of America Singer. The end of me. Just the end of everything.

**Cliff hanger. Sorry to do this, I swear that I love you all. Please review and I would be happy to answer any questions. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my lovely followers, I see that my last cliffhanger hand people on the edge. Many questions will be answered from PM, so if you want any ideas included or questions, PM me as some people have been doing or ask the question through a review. I will be happy to answer either. Hop you like this chapter.**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 25:

My eye lids were as heavy was boulders, resisting any movement I tried to make. A warm hand grasped my cold one that I too could not move. "It will be okay." Maxon's voice said, barely above a whisper. He planted a kiss on my cheek before I heard the door swing open and Maxon got on his feet to greet him. "Will she be okay?"

I heard the doctor reply cautiously, choosing his words carefully. "She is in a stable condition right now. But she is in a coma as you can see." I could just imagine the doctor sweating now as Maxon stared him down for more answers. "And we have no idea how long her coma will be or if she will ever wake up."

* * *

_***A few days later***_

"I told the kids about Amberly." Maxon told my lifeless body. "They seemed to have taken it well, considering that for all they knew, she was dead and now, here she is, alive, teaching their etiquette classes." He squeezed my hand and even though I tried with all my might, I could not squeeze his back. "I hope you can here all of this America." Maxon continued. "Because I just want you to know how much I love you and how dull my life would be if I had never had even met you at all."

The words brought imaginary tears to my eyes and I heard Maxon leave the room. For the few days I spent in the room, the children had never come and visited me. I knew Maxon did not want them seeing me, their role model, in a condition like this. But I missed them. More than any words could even describe.

I heard voices arguing out in the hallway, but I could not make out what they were saying, the voices becoming inaudible through the closed doors to my room. The arguing quieted down after a few moments and I was left in peace. I took a breath, _I love you too Maxon._ I thought. _I love you too._

* * *

**_*two weeks after the incident*_**

"My love, please wake up." Maxon pleaded, grasping onto my hand for dear life. "Please, don't you die on me. What will I do without you?" I took a breath, a bit bigger than the one I had taken before. Maxon seemed not to have noticed. "Sir, she is as good as dead." I heard the doctor say from the opposite side of the room. "I suggest we take her out of her misery." I heard Maxon stand up, expecting him to tell him no. But instead, I sensed defeat. "Okay." He said sadly, whispering not being soft enough to describe his tone.

I moved my hand in Maxon's as he held my hand one last time. Maxon, startled, jumped slightly to back. "She, she moved." Maxon stammered at the doctor. I moved my hand again. "See, she did it again." I tried to smile, the edges of my mouth moving slightly. "See, and look, she smiled."

My eyes finally fluttered open a few moments later to find Maxon's face staring down at me. "Maxon." I whispered, my voice to weak to be any louder. " Oh America." Maxon said, embracing me for a hug, burying his head in my hair. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. " I smiled. "I love you too Maxon."

"I will be okay to walk." I said, clutching to the banister for dear life, making my way up the stairs. Wyatt and Damien stood at the top of the staircase, waiting for us. Adrianna was walking in front of Me, making sure nothing got in my way. "You don't have it." Maxon said, grasping my sides to lift me up into his arms. My head supported by one arm, behind my knees supported by the other. "Fine." I said, giving in to Maxon, too tired to argue.

Setting me down on the bed, I soon fell asleep. Maxon let the room to take the Damien to Wyatt's baseball game. Adrianna went to go and study with Alina for a test coming up at school. I was finally rested after the nap and carefully gat up and walked over to my desk across the room, grabbed Maxon's camera and started flipping through the pictures.

There were plenty of me and the kids on the camera, but a few caught my eye, like the picture of a sunset taken from the rooftop of the palace. Another one, a picture that did not catch my eye in a good way, was a picture of Maxon making out with a girl at his party. The hair looked familiar, and so did the position. And the it clicked. I would never forget that hair anywhere. Nor would I forget those perfectly manicured nails. Celeste.

**Hey, so I kind of forgot mention that the story finally reached 75 reviews a couple of chapters ago. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, I got a pretty good response from my last 2 chapters, so I hope to do even more plot twists. I may be ending this book at chapter 30 and then write a sequel, so keep your eye out for another one of my books. I will label it as a sequel. Any way, on a brighter note, I will be trying to make the chapters at least 1,000 word each at the least. Can't promise anything though.**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 26:

I was too weak to go and find Maxon to argue with about this picture. Setting the camera down, I trudged back into bed to relax and fall asleep, only to find my self immersed in nightmares.

_"Maxon, please." I said weakly, looking up at him from my collapsed body on the floor. He smiled viciously at me. "Why should I trust you?" he asked accusingly. "After all, I may just be part of your master plan as a rebel. Take over the kingdom, ruin everything my family has ever worked for. Never." he spat, looking down on me as if I was beneath him. "I am your wife Maxon." I said, clutching to my side which was encompassed with pain. And that was when Kriss entered the picture._

_"Kriss is my lovely wife." Maxon said, gazing lovingly at Kriss for one moment and then back at me, void of emotion. "You are nothing but a lowly little five who just toyed with my heart, as if it was nothing. I don't know why I ever thought I loved you during the Selection. I don't know why I even wasted my time with you, married for a 3 years. You are nothing but trouble America Singer. Now why don't you go back home where you and your family can starve to death without me worrying or caring a bit."_

_I searched Maxon's face for any sign of emotion. I found none. Looking down at my side, I saw a knife being pushed into my side slowly, blood covering the sharp, once shiny silver blade. I slowly got up to me feet, my teeth clenched in pain. As you wish, your majesty." I said turning, only being called by Maxon. But before he could even open his mouth, I started talking._

_"You know what Maxon, you are just like your father. Cruel, unloving, and you have a stone clod heart. Void of any signs of love. I really thought you would be different." I laughed. "But you are just like the rest of the Shreaves. Self centered, unjust, cold-hearted and rude. I don't know why I thought you would be different, after all, they all turn out the same." Maxon's face was red with rage while Kriss stood by his side, wearing a smug grin. "You know what?" Maxon said. "I think that it is about time that I finished you off." Pulling out a sleek black gun from behind him, he pointed it at me. "Once and for all." And he pulled the trigger, smiling evilly. Yeah right, like a Shreave would ever change._

"America, what's wrong?" Maxon asked, holding me hands, looking over me. "I found you in bed, thrashing, and screaming. Tell me, what's wrong." I looked into those beautiful brown eyes and I knew I could not tell him about the picture or the dream. I smiled weakly. "It was nothing Maxon." I said, leaning in towards his face to kiss his cheek before laying back down in bed to rest. And thank god, the dreams didn't come this time.

"Be careful!" I called out to Damien who was on roller skates, followed quickly behind by Wyatt. It had nearly been a month since I woke up from the coma and was as energetic as ever. A large warm hand grasped my hand from behind my back and pulled me towards the bench. I knew it was Maxon and put on m roller skates next to him. "I love you." I said, getting up and moving towards the rink.

Lacing his hands in mine, Maxon and I skated around the edge of the rink. "Maxon, I've been thinking." I said, getting his attention, which had been elsewhere. "I think that I want another child." And he squeezed my hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. "So do I."

* * *

Creeping into bed, I made it past Maxon without waking him. He had gone in early for he was leaving tomorrow for New Asia. I was worried for him, but I knew that this was what he had to do and this is what I signed up for when I became queen. Maxon wasn't asleep yet, gazing at me when I got into bed. "You know you are so beautiful." Maxon said, startling me. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake." I said, laying under the covers, leaning my head against his chest. "Well how can I sleep when something so beautiful is here entering the room."

Maxon's side of the bed was empty when I awoke the next morning. Getting up, I let Lucy, Marlee ad Mary take over, to tired to protest. Adrianna wasn't at breakfast for sh was with Alina, since they had a sleep over the day before. Damien and Wyatt were whisked off to preschool as soon as breakfast was over. I had the day to myself, so I decided to catch up on paper work that I had missed when I was sick.

Passing the doors by my office, I heard voices. Peaking in, the door being a little open I almost collapsed into the door. "Yes, I would love to do that sir." a voice said and I could hear the attempt to seduce the man she was talking to inside through her voice. Celeste. What was she even doing here? More importantly, why was she here?

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and please ask questions, leave reviews and give ideas. I am open to almost anything and everything. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. Glad that you liked my last chapter, so I have been thinking all day on how I was going to top it and I think that I have finally figured it out. Also on my profile, there is going to be a poll on the title for my next book, the sequel to this one. **

**The Devil Wears Westwood: Celeste was not killed off, she made it through. None of the selected girls died during that rebel attack. And since Maxon was drunk, he did not realize the girl he was kissing was Celeste. Also, Celeste did not become America's friend in this. Thanks for asking.**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 27:

I heard Celeste hang up the phone and start walking towards the exit. I stumbled backwards at first as I made my getaway but soon recovered and started to walk as if I heard nothing. "America!" A sickly sweet voice called out behind me. I turned around slowly, plastering a smile onto my face as I met Celeste. "Celeste." I said, trying to match her enthusiasm. "Welcome back." I said, dying slowly inside.

Celeste made her way to her room, escorted by a guard at my request. I walked to my room to relax. Now Celeste was back and I was here to face her alone for the first few days. Just perfect. I fell back into the bed, groaning. I got up and went o grab some papers that were on my bedside to start working on them. I don't know how long it was before there was a knock on the door. Whoever it was, they didn't wait for me to answer before they barged in. Celeste. "America," she said closing the door. "We need to talk."

She lost all of the sweetness in her voice when the door was closed. "Yes?" I asked, waiting for her reply. "Well, I just wanted to inform you that the entire country knows the only reason Maxon chose you. To get on the rebels' better side. And I know that Maxon belongs to me. I know he loves me and not you, and I also know that if you try to do anything you will be sorry for it. After all, Maxon loves me. He just told me on the phone. He also made me one of the teachers here. So, lets put this on terms that a **five** would understand. You do anything, the kids will pay. And I will make sure that they are yours. Just stay out of my way, because before you know it you will be out on the street while I live here." Celeste gave me a huge smile before walking out.

* * *

***a few days later***

I had seen more than enough of Celeste the past few days, so I left as soon as I could after breakfast, passing Celeste who grinned smugly in the hallway, and into the safety of my own room. I searched through my closet, finding what I had been looking for at the very back.

I changed from my deep red gown to a pair of raspberry colored skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Lacing my black converse sneakers, I already knew where I was going to go. I out my hair up in a high ponytail, took off my jewelry and makeup and grabbed a sketchpad and pencil. I ran through the halls to the garden. I knew that if I did this during the Selection, I would have been reprimanded by Sylvia.

I climbed the giant oak tree, settling down on a big branch to grew off into smaller ones, creating a seat for me to sit. The view of the palace was amazing from here and I could not help but admire its beauty. I flipped to an open page in my sketchbook and started drawing it, singing the entire time.

"If you want to view," I paused, studying the shape of the turret. "Paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Want to change the world? There's nothing to it." I continued, and hummed the rest of the song, reminding me of my first night here with Adrianna.

"I don't think that place up there is fit for a queen." a familiar masculine voice said from down below. "Especially not my queen. Maybe we can get it furnished up there." I looked down to find Maxon staring up at me. "Maxon." I breathed out, jumping down to the next branch a few feet lower. "Catch!" I called to Maxon who was about 50 feet below me. I jumped, throwing my books to the side. Maxon caught me in his arms, his arm below my knees and below my shoulders.

I kissed him, smiling as we pulled away. "You look to good. Maybe you should go without makeup more often." Maxon said. And that is when she spoke from behind us. "Maxon, you are back!" Celeste exclaimed looking to happy than she should.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry guys about the false alarm before, I now have set up the poll and it will be open until Saturday or Sunday, depending on the amount of votes. I you can't vote, just tell me your choice through reviews. Thanks! So now, thank you for all the amazing reviews, and I have made it past 15,000 views! I know this may not seem like too much to some people, but this is huge to me. Thank you so much everyone! Now, what you all have been waiting for.**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 28:

All emotions swept across Maxon's face in less than a second before he put on a formal mask. "I am glad you could make it Miss Celeste." Maxon said, bowing stiffly. "Nice you could make it. May I see you in my office in about 15 minutes?" Celeste curtsied, and smiled. "Of course your majesty." she said before leaving. Turning back to me, Maxon's mask slid off. "I am sorry that our reunion was cut short, but I have to go see the kids before I go and tend to Celeste." I nodded as Maxon put me down. Waiting for me, I ushered him inside. "You go while I grab my stuff." I said and Maxon walked off to find the kids.

My pencil landed by where Maxon was standing, but I couldn't find my sketch pad. I searched around the tree until I spotted it among the bushes. I walked over and heard Celeste on the phone. Again, I only caught the end of the conversation. "They will never see it coming." Celeste said before hanging up and walking away. I hid behind the tall hedges from Celeste, waiting to retrieve my sketchbook once she was gone. As I walked back into the palace, I replayed the exchange between Maxon and her before. And I realized, the only emotions that never crossed Maxon's face was surprise and disgust.

I left the sketchbook on the bed before walking through my closet into my music room. I pulled out the notebook and added a few extra lines down to a song that I had been working on. I sighed, playing one key with my finger. I kind of missed the Selection days, for there always something going on that I didn't always have to plan. I cleared my throat and played the key again, starting to sing.

_"Give me a second I,_  
_ I need to get my story straight_  
_ My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_  
_ My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_  
_ My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and_  
_ I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_ I know you're trying to forget_  
_ But between the drinks and subtle things_  
_ The holes in my apologies, you know_  
_ I'm trying hard to take it back_  
_ So if by the time the bar closes_  
_ And you feel like falling down_  
_ I'll carry you home_

_ Tonight_  
_ We are young_  
_ So let's set the world on fire_  
_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

_ Tonight_  
_ We are young_  
_ So let's set the world on fire_  
_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

_ Now I know that I'm not_  
_ All that you got_  
_ I guess that I, I just thought_  
_ Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_ But our friends are back_  
_ So let's raise a toast_  
_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_ Tonight_  
_ We are young_  
_ So let's set the world on fire_  
_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

_ Tonight_  
_ We are young_  
_ So let's set the world on fire_  
_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

_ Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
_ Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
_ Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
_ Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_ The moon is on my side (Nananananana)_  
_ I have no reason to run (Nananananana)_  
_ So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
_ The angels never arrived (Nananananana)_  
_ But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)_  
_ So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)_

_ Tonight_  
_ We are young_  
_ So let's set the world on fire_  
_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

_ Tonight_  
_ We are young_  
_ So let's set the world on fire_  
_ We can burn brighter than the sun_

_ So if by the time the bar closes_  
_ And you feel like falling down_  
_ I'll carry you home tonight"_

I looked down at the piano satisfied. I heard shuffling feet go through my closet and I knew that could only mean one thing. And before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground, by my two sons. "Hello." I said, trying to get up, their weight my back. Suddenly, one boy was gone and then another. I looked up to find Maxon extending me a hand to help me off the ground, serious.

"how about you go see if Marlee would like to go and play cards." I told Damien and Wyatt who rushed off to find Marlee. "Yes?" Maxon just stared at me, disapprovingly. "Why?" he asked. "We do you need to be so nasty to Celeste? She came here because she is a very famous model and photographer and I hired her to teach the photography class. What did you say. Since what I heard was quite despicable."

I was taken aback. "Would I really need to bring someone like Celeste down?" I asked. "Would it make me feel any better?" I walked around Maxon to the door, only to be stopped. "Tell me what you said." growled Maxon. Yanking my arm free, I stumbled into the wall. I was about to tell him what Celeste had said, but then remembered her warning. "Nothing." I said in a forceful whisper. "I don't have to answer to you anyway." I now walked away without getting held back.

I looked back at Maxon who had returned tired only to find problems at home. As he left the music room, I stopped him before he entered the bedroom. "You go get some sleep. I can leave so I don't disturb you." I said walking away. But Maxon had other ideas. He grabbed my waist and pulled me over to the bed, laying him down next to him. "I don't know why." he said, falling asleep. "But you calm me instead."

**Don't forget to review and take part in the poll, thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, I can't believe that I am ending this story soon, chapter 30 being the last one of this book. You all have been so amazing and supportive and I hope you like the sequel. The poll question is up on my profile so don't forget to vote, after all, you guys will help me decide the next title so if anyone wants to have a say, cast your vote. Great, no I sound like a campaign poster. Sorry. Now, to the good stuff and what you guys have all been waiting for. **

***If you want to hear the song America was singing, look up We are young Madilyn Bailey.**

**enjoy:**

Chapter 29:

We were holding a mid-autumn ball in a few days and I still had to prepare the decorations and food. All ex-selection members would be there, including Marlee who I was happy to see be dressed up after being one of my maids. I walked down the staircase to find Celeste showing the teenagers around with cameras. No matter how much I disliked her, I could not deny the fact that she was an amazing teacher. I smiled passing and Celeste smiled back. But as cold as ever.

"Yes, there must be turkey and mashed potatoes." I said to the head chef who was making a list of what we needed. "Okay miss. We will make sure that it is the most delicious thing that you have ever tasted." The head chef said back in reply before walking away to address the other cooks about our menu. "Thank you." I said, making my exit only to be confronted. "Thank you." Celeste said leaning against the door, mocking me, smirking.

"Yes Celeste?" I asked, continuing my walk down the hall over to Sylvia's room. "Why do you have to sound so sweet. It really makes me sick." I looked at Celeste, stopping dead in my tracks. "Good thing I am not here to impress you. But remember, you still need to impress me." I snapped, quickly continuing on my way, not stopping until I was at Sylvia's office.

"This red, green orange and brown." I said pointing to color samples in a binder that had been placed out in front of me. "Red flowers and of course the green leaves. The tablecloth will be the brown while all around the ballroom, there will be all different color leaves, but orange being used the most." Sylvia nodded. "That will look beautiful your majesty." Sylvia said before having a guard come into the office, pulling her away to deal with a problem at the school. "Thank you." I whispered softly once Sylvia was gone. "You don't know how much I needed that."

* * *

"Damien, stop running!" I called out, scolding him since he nearly ran into a guard. "Now, don't you do that again." I said, grabbing his hand. Wyatt who was on my other side stuck his tongue out and Damien tried to get around me to tackle him. Holding the apart, I dropped them off at their room and left to go find Adrianna since we planned to spend some time together today.

I knocked on Adrianna's door but got no reply. I opened the door and found Adrianna with her nose stuck in a book. "Is it good?" I asked, keeping the door open behind me. Adrianna jumped, closing the book and looking up at me in alarm. "Yeah." she said smiling. "You ready?" I asked and Adrianna looped her arm through mine and we walked out to the nail salon.

Adrianna's nails were painted a deep blue while mine were painted gold. Adrianna was laughing and smiling and that reminded me again when I was here for the first few days. "What are you thinking about?" Adrianna asked, probably noticing me zoning out. "How my entire stay here started with you. You and your stubborn little ways. For which I am thankful you have." I answered and Adrianna blushed. "Thanks." she said looking away and I gave her a hug, lifting up my fingers to leave the wet nail polish be. And I wished life could be like that forever.

I was walking back to my room when I heard Maxon and Celeste talking in his office. "I know you chose the wrong person. America isn't good enough for you." Celeste said, then mumbled something else, something that I was unable to hear. I knew that I wasn't supposed to go in, but I did anyway. I didn't hear Maxon respond, so I started to get worried, and pushed the door open to find them intertwined with one another.

I stored out, hoping Maxon was too deep in the kiss to notice me. I locked the door to the bedroom and rolled up into a ball on the bed and started crying. Of all days it had to happen, Celeste had to do it today. I heard Maxon pound on the door and when he figured out it was locked, he left the doorway, only to return with one of the guards key to out room. He didn't say anything and I didn't move when he entered. And then he rushed towards me, embracing me and giving me a long slow kiss.

"America, forget what you saw there. I didn't do anything and she pounced on me. I didn't have time to react. Please just forgive me." Maxon pleaded. Emotionally and physically, I was not able to be mad anymore. "You already were forgiven Maxon." I whispered into his hair not sure how long the moment would last. Picking me up, Maxon carried me over to the bed, only so I could find Damien, Wyatt and Adrianna waiting for me.

Now I felt complete and whole.

**Thanks for reading. Please review thanks**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me throughout the story, I really do appreciate you all. Now, since this is the last chapter, I am going to try to make this long. Also, I felt that I wanted to do an epilogue to the story that also doubled as the prologue to the next story. Don't forget to vote for the title, I may be closing the poll tonight or tomorrow night. (Tearing slightly) So here it is, the finale of my first fan fiction.**

**enjoy**

Chapter 30:

Celeste was so lucky that I was pregnant or I would have clawed her eyes out by now. That woman seriously angering me. I took a deep breath, walking along the path in the garden to the bench where I had met Maxon. I smiled, it bringing back amazing memories. I love that man so much, more than words could ever describe.

Maxon was waiting there for me on the bench. "You needed me my darling?" He said getting up. "Yes." I said., "I have something to tell you." I took Maxon's extended hand and sat down on the bench with him. He stared at me seriously, studying my face. "What is it." I smiled. "We are having a baby Maxon. We are having a baby."

Maxon looked amazed as if this was the first time I was pregnant. He picked me up, twirled me around, the breeze blowing my hair across m face to the right. I wished that I let my maids put it up instead of leaving it down as I had instructed. "That's wonderful." he said, joy written all over his face. Kissing me on the lips quickly, he smiled. "I love you." I looked into those chocolate brown eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

As I walked into the ballroom for the mid-autumn ball, I was singled out by Princess Nicoletta. "Hello my dear friend." She said smiling, looping her arm through mine and emphasizing the word dear "How are you?" I smiled "Great. And you?" "Keeping up with the latest gossip as usual and it seems that Lady Celeste is back in the palace. Why?" I shot Nicoletta one of my I-don't-want-to-say looks, but eventually Nicoletta won. "She wants to convince Maxon that I was not the right one to choose as his wife." I sighed and looked over to see a smiling Nicoletta standing next to me. "Well, it seems that I will get to know Miss Celeste a lot better tonight." she said winking and then walked away.

Nicoletta stayed true to her word and talked to Celeste all night long. I don't know how she survived it because I wouldn't have. Celeste retired to her room right after dinner and Nicoletta walked over to me. She let out a large breath of air. "That was painful." she said, acting as if she was in pain. "All she talked about was herself. I don't know why anyone would ever fall for her." I laughed. "Thank you for seeing what I saw. I don't know why no one else even looked at her like that before now." A waiter brought over food to the table where I sat by Nicoletta, laughing.

It was my first dance with Maxon all night. "Hello my dear." he whispered into my ear. I smacked him slightly on the arm. "I am not your dear." He smiled, staying quiet for the rest of the dance. Which didn't last long. Only about a minute into the dance, the ballroom became silent. I turned around to see why. The guards and some guests held out guns, their fingers on the trigger, ready to shoot.

All at once, my life shattered. I made one step and one rebel shot Nicoletta in the back of her neck. I ran over to her and that was when all hell broke loose. I almost made it to the exit of the ballroom with Nicoletta and Maxon when I was stopped. "Hello there." the rebel sneered. Celeste.

"Don't move or I will shoot." Celeste threatened. Nicoletta was loosing blood quickly, staining my dress. "Let us through." I demanded. Celeste smiled and stepped aside. "Of course." she said. I made it past her when I heard Maxon yell. But it was too late. There was a pain in my back by my ribs and in my leg. Blood poured out of my wounds and I let out a strangled scream before plunging into darkness.

* * *

**BONUS Maxon's POV**

* * *

We were almost at the door when Celeste stopped us. I stared her down, knowing Princess Nicoletta did not have much time before she would die from blood loss. "Let us through." I heard America say. I looked at her, surprised at her demanding tone. But I loved her for her boldness, especially when we were in danger. I was surprised when Celeste moved aside to let us through. America passed before she could see what Celeste was doing. But I saw and I screamed to warn her. But I was too late.

Celeste pointed her gun at America and shot her twice. In the back and in the leg. I scrambled toward her as she fell to the floor, trying to catch her. I heard a strangled sound come from her mouth before she passed out. But I never made it to her. I was held back. And all I could do was watch America and Nicoletta fall, helpless to save them.

A gag was put in my mouth and my hands and feet were tied up. I struggled to get free when a rebel came close to my ear. "If you ever want to see the light of day again, not mentioning America, I wouldn't struggle." My blood ran cold as I stopped moving. There was a sharp pain in the side of my arm and my eyes started to close. I fought to keep them open until a blow landed on the side of my head and I lost my grasp on consciousness. I was leaving America. And all I hoped she knew was how much I loved her.

The light was shining brightly in my face when I woke up. "He's finally up." a raspy voice said from behind me. "Where are we?" I asked, moving my head around frantically. "Stop it." the voice said again and I was smacked in the side of my head. My temples were stinging from the last blow that was directed there so the next slap didn't help at all. A newspaper was shoved into my face. And I didn't have to read anything in detail to get what everyone believed. A lone tear made its way down my cheek when I saw the picture of America and read about the condition she was in. _Poor America. _I thought. _I miss you so much._

* * *

**_THE END._**

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please review, it would be awesome to get to 95 and going to post the epilogue later today, so be on the lookout for it. And remember that the more votes in the poll, the sooner I will start posting my next story for this. Thank you all.**


	31. Epilogue

**Hey guys, I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter. You all are so amazing! So here is the epilogue I promised. Hope you enjoy it and I will be closing the poll tomorrow morning, so cast your vote if you haven't already. This epilogue is also the prologue to the next book and this may answer some of the frequent questions on reviews. Also, I would like to say that Celeste didn't die in this version, unlike in The One and she also did not become nice, again unlike in The One.**

**enjoy**

Epilogue:

I awoke to find myself not in the hospital wing but in bed. Adrianna, Wyatt, and Damien stared at me on the side where Maxon slept. "Oh you are okay!" Adrianna exclaimed and led the rounds of hugging from her siblings. "Yes." I said smiling giving them hugs in return, weakly. "I am okay."

Adrianna, and her brothers left for school soon after that and the doctor walked in, informing me on many things. "You will be fine my Queen." he said, looking down at a clipboard. "We did your surgery and there is no internal damage although walking may be painful or slow the first few weeks." I nodded my head. "And Princess Nicoletta?"

"She is fine although she lost a lot of blood. She still has not awoken yet, but we think she may return in a day or two." I smiled, glad she was alive. I looked over to Maxon's side of the bed, which still was empty. "And Maxon?" The doctor let out a huge sigh. "Well, I figured you would rather read about it than me telling you." He handed me a newspaper and left the room.

All I had to do was read the headline. **_AFTER A MONTH OF SEARCHING, KING MAXON IS PRONOUNCED_ DEAD.**

My blood ran cold.


	32. Songs from the book

_**Hey guys! I decided to make a little section listing all the songs from the book and how to find them online. So here you go.**_

* * *

**Pure Imagination: Look up Pure Imagination Fiona Apple.**

**Bad Girls: Look up Bad girls Donna Summer Gigamesh remix and click on the video with the city background.**

**Child of Moving On: Look up Child Of Moving On lyrics and click on the reddit exclusive video.**

**Tonight: Look up Tonight by Madilyn Bailey.**

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoy the songs and the sequel is out now. It is titled Truth Be Told. Thanks for everyone who followed.**_


End file.
